Always Loving You
by sakuraanime2
Summary: A girl comes to Domino City not on her own will. She is full of rage until she meets the gang and is filled with new emotions which cause her to discover a secret about herself that she never knew. Chapter 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sakuraanime2: This is my first fan fiction on this site and really don't get all the rules. The beginning might be a little confusing. Please tell me if something is wrong with my fan fiction. The gang from Yugioh (Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, etc.) and Seto Kaiba are all in grade 10. All of them are 16 years old even Yugi, even though he doesn't look like it. I'm just writing down the age because some people like to say Yugi's 14 when he's not. Also Yami's 17 not 16 and so is Bakura, the King of Thieves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and if I did then Yugioh would not be a little kids show but a show for teens or older, maybe.

This is: "talking"

This is: _thinking

* * *

_

It was Sunday night in the city of Domino. Everyone was fast asleep, well mostly everyone.

A boy with golden, black, violet colored spiked hair and crimson colored eyes was looking out the slightly open window of bedroom, thinking about what fate had in store for him tomorrow. He glanced at his other half's sleeping figure and back at the starry night sky. _So many things have happened lately and still they haven't helped me uncover my memories. I hope tomorrow will be a better day, h_e thought and let out a huge sigh.

"Yami, what are you doing up so late?" his other half said tiredly.

"I just couldn't sleep, Yugi." Yami replied, looking at Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked with concern showing in his big violet eyes.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Yami said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay but get some sleep." Yugi said, smiling back at his darker half.

Meanwhile in New York City, it was a bright sunny afternoon. Little kids played outside as it was a Saturday and they had no school. As the little kids were happy, one teenage girl was not.

"I don't want to move!" yelled Yuki as she threw a pillow at her older sister, Andrea. Her sister caught the pillow and threw it back.

"Come on! Mom got a new job and I've always wanted to move from this place. We have to get to the airport in an hour. So get up and pack your things!" Andrea yelled commandingly with fire in her ocean blue eyes. She turned her back to Yuki and left to her own room with her braided dirty blond flowing behind her. _I hate this! I don't want to move!_ Yuki sighed and started to pack her things.

The plane landed and Yuki came out reluctantly. They got their luggage and headed out of the airport.

"Yay! We're here!" squealed Andrea happily while jumping like a kangaroo.

"Yay." said Yuki sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she pushed the luggage cart toward the taxi their mom got for them. After putting the bags into the taxi, the driver drove out of the crowded airport. In the taxi, their mom started to speak, "Girls, you will start school today because the school wants you to start the second semester on time. You've gotten enough sleep on the plane anyways so when we reach our new house I want you to change into your new school uniforms."

"Yes mom." the girls replied sluggishly.

**BEEP! BEEP!** rang Yugi's digital alarm clock. Yugi groaned softly as he got up groggily and shut off his alarm clock. He walked to the bathroom and stared at his tired reflection on the bathroom mirror. He closed the bathroom door and did his morning routine. After 30 minutes, he finally got out with a towel on and went back to his room fully refreshed. He put on some boxers then his blue jeans; that's part of his school uniform. He put on a plain white shirt and on top of that a blue school jacket. He also put on a pair of white socks and his millennium puzzle. He brushed his spiky, multi-colored hair and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As Yugi entered the kitchen, he's greeted by his grandfather, Sugoroku Motou.

"Good morning Yugi. You're up early today." his grandpa remarked as he put down a plate of pancakes in front of Yugi.

"Today is the starting of the second semester and I want to be ready. Also I heard there's going to be new students at our school from America." Yugi replied in-between bits of his fluffy pancakes.

"I see. They must be interesting people. Barely anyone comes here from America." Sugoroku said with a warm smile.

"Yup! That's why I want to see them. I wonder if they like duel monsters," Yugi said and then got up from the table. "I have to go now Grandpa. Bye!" Yugi wore his shoes and ran out the door to Domino High.

After 20 minutes, Yugi reached the school and went straight to his classroom where he saw his friends.

"Hey Yug!" a boy with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes said as he pulled Yugi into a headlock.

"Hi Joey," Yugi said, trying to get out of Joey's grip. All of the sudden, someone hit Joey on the back of his head.

"Joey let go of Yugi! You might be hurting him." said a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Joey let go of Yugi and rubbed the place he got hit.

"You didn't have to hit so hard Tea!" yelled Joey annoyed at Tea. _Here they go again _Yugi thought as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Would you two stop fighting already!" yelled a boy that's the same height as Joey with brown hair in a point and brown eyes.

"Will all of you stop fighting!" commanded the teacher as she stepped into the classroom with her blond hair tied in a high ponytail and her green eyes gleaming with anger. "Now take your seats class." Everyone went to their seats and the teacher went toward the classroom door. A girl with brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and grey-brown eyes came in the classroom. She wore the school uniform which was pink jacket with a blue bow and a blue skirt that's a little bit above her knees. She also wore a black headband and she stared at the class with tints of anger showing in her eyes. She had pale skin which showed off because of the uniform and she was very slim. She stood in front of the class, head high.

"Class this is Yuki Mitchell. She's from New York and I want you to treat her with kindness." the teacher said as she turned to Yuki and said kindly, "Yuki, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No thank you." Yuki replied back in the same kind tone.

"Well...ok...now why don't you sit down beside Kaiba-kun. Kaiba-kun please raise your hand." The teacher said kindly and then a hand rose. Yuki walked toward a guy with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He kept his hand raised until Yuki was beside him. As Yuki sat down, the teacher started talking about the school events and news. (It's homeroom)

_This is so boring! Why did we have to move here?_ Yuki thought irritably. She looked at the guy she's sitting beside and noticed that he's not paying attention to the class but instead he's engrossed in his laptop. _Is he even allowed to have a laptop here?_ Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling that homeroom was over. Everyone rushed out of the room and Yuki followed suit.

Soon it was finally lunch time and Yugi couldn't be happier as he walked down the hall. Yugi went toward the cafeteria but two big, well-built, guys stood in his way. One had grey eyes and black hair while the other had green eyes with the same colored hair.

"Excuse me." Yugi said politely as he tried to go pass them but one of them pushed Yugi down on to the ground.

"Sorry little Yugi but you're going anywhere until we get some cash." the other one with grey eyes said, smirking as he picked up Yugi by the collar of his shirt.

"B-but I d-don't have any m-money." little Yugi said, shaking in fear of what might happen to him.

"Then I guess we'll have to take this!" the one with green eyes said as he took Yugi's puzzle and laughed.

"No! Not my puzzle!" Yugi shouted, struggling to get his puzzle back.

All of the sudden, a fist hit the guy holding Yugi, making Yugi fall to the ground on his back. Yugi heard a voice from behind him say sternly, "You shouldn't be picking on people who aren't your size." Yugi turned around and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: This is where I end it for now. I know this chapter was long and it might be boring mostly but its goes with my plot for the story. Please review! And I'll continue this story if you people like it or I'll just continue it because I like writing stories. See you later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuraanime2: HI! Thanks for the reviews! I'm high on Ice Cream Soda! And chocolate!

Joey: I want some!

Sakuraanime2: MINE! -wraps arms around chocolate and soda protectively-

Asuka: HYPERNESS RULES! -dances around room-

Joey?.? Who's that? -points at Asuka-

Sakuraanime2: This is my buddy, ASUKA! She's an Atemu/Yami fan!

Joey:...k...now can I have some chocolate?

Sakuraanime2: Only a little but that's it. -gives some chocolate to Joey- Now let's start this chapter!

* * *

Yugi turned around and saw a girl with dirty blond hair tied in a high pony tail and ocean blue eyes. She had pale skin and was wearing the girls' school uniform. 

"What are you going to do girly?" the guy with green eyes said in a taunting tone.

"This is what I'm going to do about it," the girl replied as she punched the guy's stomach making him let go of the millennium puzzle. Yugi grabbed the puzzle and put it on. All of the sudden the hallway is filled with a bright golden light. The girl looked toward to the source of the light for a second but then the two guys shoved the girl in to the wall. _Dam! My head hurts so bad now, _the girl thought, holding her head. The guys just smirked and were about to punch the girl but a deep voice stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were u." the guys turned around to see a different looking Yugi. His hair had more blond spikes and he was an inch taller than the other one. His face was more serious than the innocent looking Yugi.

"What are you going to do about it?" the guy with grey eyes asked the other Yugi as he ran toward him about to tackle him but the other Yugi just yelled, "MIND CRUSH!", and both the guys became unconscious. The other Yugi went toward the now unconscious girl and picked her up bridal style. He started walking down the hall towards the nurse's office. After 10 minutes, he reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a sweet, tender voice said from the other side of the door. The other Yugi opened the door and went in the room. The nurse looked at his direction and said with great concern, "Oh my. Put her on the bed, Yugi-kun." The other Yugi put the girl down on the bed and the nurse started tending to her. The puzzle started glowing and he changed back to the innocent Yugi. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in a flash. By this time, the nurse had gone out of the office.

"Where am I?" she wondered as she looked around her surroundings.

"You're in the nurse's office." said Yugi with a warm smile. _Wow that's one weird hairstyle. He must use a lot of hair gel to keep his hair up like that,_ the girl thought as she gave him an unreadable look. "I'm Yugi Motou. What's your name?"

"My name's Andrea." she replied.

"Well...thank you for helping me out back there Andrea." Yugi said kindly as the nurse came back inside.

"Yugi-kun, you may go now. Thank you for bring Andrea here." Mrs. Yuri, the nurse said smiling sweetly. Yugi nodded.

"Well see you later Andrea." Yugi said as he waved while going out the door.

"Miss Andrea, I informed your sister about your injury and she should be coming here soon." Mrs. Yuri said as Andrea realized that she had a bandage covering her forehead. In a flash, the office door opened and Yuki was standing there, out of breath.

"How...did...you...get...in...to...another...fight?" Yuki asked in between breaths. Finally her breathing returned to normal and she went to sit beside her sister. "Mom isn't going to be happy when she sees this."

"I was just helping out some short kid that was getting bullied. Mom might be able to understand." Andrea said as she got out of the bed. "Anyways you should go to class. It's going to start any minute."

"Andrea is right. Yuki should go to class. I'll look after Andrea and make sure your mom picks her up." Mrs. Yuri said thoughtfully. Yuki looked at the Andrea and then back at the nurse. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm going. See ya later." Yuki said as she went out the door. Yuki went to her locker and got the things for her afternoon classes. She looked at her schedule and saw that first class she had math, then gym, and for last class she had art. _This is just great. I hate math. It's the worst subject in the world. _Yuki thought miserably as she walked to math class. She went in and sat down at the desk in the third row.

"Hi! I'm Yugi Motou. Can I sit here?" a childish voice asked. Yuki looks toward the source of the voice and saw a short kid with multi-colored hair and big violet eyes.

"Sure." Yuki replied back and Yugi sat beside her. The teacher came in and immediately started writing problems on the board. Yugi started copying them down and so does Yuki.

**45 Minutes Later**

_Shit! I don't get this! I think my brain is melting, _Yuki looked at Yugi and saw him writing so fast. Yugi put down his pencil.

"I'm finally done." he murmured to himself. _That was fast! _Yuki thought with her eyes wide. She looked around the classroom and everyone was still writing. Just then the bell rang for next class.

"If you didn't finish the questions on the board in class then they are for homework," the teacher said and the whole class started moaning complaints. Yuki left the classroom and toward the gym. She entered the gym and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I'm not in high school yet but I know the periods last about 1 hour but this is my story so I shorten it a little bit to 50 minutes. I know I reintroduced Yami, Yugi, and Andrea but that only they don't know each other. Andrea doesn't know Yugi much except his name and she doesn't know about Yami. Yuki doesn't know Yugi so I had to reintroduce him and I know he was in her homeroom class but she didn't pay much attention to him then. Now I'm done my explanation. See ya later! 

Joey and Asuka: CHOCOLATE! -wave bye-


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuraanime2: Another day, another chapter. **Just a side note:** I don't know what gym uniforms they have in Yugioh for the students so I'm going to use the gym uniform from the anime, Inuyasha, which Kagome wears. I don't like that uniform but I'm just using it because I've noticed they use that uniform in most animes and from my research they really wear that uniform for gym in school. I'm not going to go exactly with the rules of Japanese high schools but I'm going to mix them with the high school system of Canada because that's where I live. I'm not in high school yet but I will be this year starting in September so I don't know how high school is yet. **Another note:** If some of you don't know this, bloomers are just pants that look like underwear. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami#

* * *

_

Yuki entered the gym and saw Yugi with a group of other teens. She went straight to the girls' change room, passing right by them. After 5 minutes, Yuki came out of the change room in the girls' gym uniform which is a white t-shirt and bloomers. _**WHY AM I WEARING THIS? **__I swear I think the principal is perverted just to make girls wear this uniform. Why can't we wear normal shorts like the guys? _Yuki thought, disgusted by her gym uniform.

"Everyone listen up!" the teacher shouted. All the students gathered around him and he began speaking again, "Today we will be practicing passing a football, now I'll pair you up and then you'll go to any part of the gym to practice. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou will pair up. Then it's..." The teacher kept on going until he finally said Yuki's name and said she's paired up with someone named Tea Gardner. Then, a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes came face to face with Yuki.

"Hi! I'm Tea Gardner!" Tea said in a very cheery tone. _Okay. How much sugar did she have for lunch?_ Yuki thought as she gave Tea a weird look.

"Hi. So let's just get on with this." Yuki said and went to a bag full of footballs. Yuki got one out.

"Here! Catch!" Yuki yelled as she threw the football to Tea. Tea caught it and passed it back but it ended up going to another direction instead of to Yuki. Tea went after the ball and got it.

"Sorry. I'm not good at throwing the ball." Tea said as she's about to try throwing it again but Yuki went over to her and took the ball. Yuki put the ball in Tea's right hand and straightened her arm.

"You're not standing in the proper position to throw the ball, that's why your throws are so off. Now throw the ball." Yuki said as she went far from Tea and Tea threw the ball to Yuki again but this time it actually went to Yuki. Yuki caught the ball but almost tripped from catching it. _She has a strong throw. _Yuki thought as Tea stared in shock.

"Did I do that?" Tea asked herself in disbelief. Yuki answered her question, "Yup and you sure throw hard. I think you broke my hand," Yuki rubbed her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tea said, grabbing Yuki's hand to look for any injuries. Yuki chuckled, "I was just joking." Yuki took her hand away from Tea. Then the gym teacher, Mr. Hachiro blew his whistle meaning that class was over and everyone put the footballs away. Yuki went in to the change room, changed back in to her other uniform and went to her next class which was art. Yuki reached the art room and went inside. Yuki sat down at a random seat and the teacher came in and started explaining things.

Soon it was almost the end of class. "Class I have an assignment for you for the semester. I would like you to draw, paint or create something that is really precious to you. This is due by the end of the semester and it counts for 30 of your full mark." the art teacher announced as the class groaned. The bell rang to signal the end of school and everyone started cheering. Yuki left the room and went to her locker. She opened her locker and all of the sudden she heard someone yell, "Yuki!" Yuki turned around and saw the girl that was her partner in gym for football, running toward her.

"Hi." Yuki said as she put her books in to her bag.

"I want to thank you for teaching me how to pass a football properly and I was wondering since you're new if you wanted me to give you a tour of Domino with my friends?" Tea asked with a friendly smile. Yuki closed her locker and put a strap of her bag on.

"You don't need to give me a tour just because you want to repay me for teaching you something. I can explore the city on my own without you so now if you would stop wasting my time, I would like to go home." Yuki said plainly as she walked out the school doors and left Tea in the halls dumbfounded. A few minutes later, Tea's friends came.

"Hey Tea! What's wrong?" the blond, Joey asked as he waved a hand in front of Tea's blank stare. All of the sudden her face became filled with anger. "HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT TO ME? SHE IS SO RUDE AND ARROGANT!" Tea shouted to no one and the three boys took a few steps away from her, afraid to get hurt by the flames that surrounded Tea.

"Tea, what's wrong?" little Yugi asked with concern at his friend's sudden anger.

"I asked that new girl if she wanted to hang out with us but she thought I just wanted to thank her for teaching how to throw a football! And then she just tells me I'm wasting her time! She's so rude!" Tea yelled out furiously.

"Wow that sounded rough." Tristan said as Tea calmed down.

"Let's just forget about it and head for the arcade. I heard a new game came out." Joey said as the gang walked out of the school. _I can't believe she said that to Tea. I thought that the new students would be nice, well one of them is but the one Tea is talking can't be the one that saved me. Maybe it's the other girl...I think her name is Yuki. She looked really mad at homeroom. Why is she so angry?_

_Is there something wrong Yugi? _

_#No. Nothing's wrong Yami. I was just thinking that's all.#_

_Okay. But if there's something troubling you, you can always talk to me. _

_#I know, thanks Yami#_

_You're welcome aibou. _

_I shouldn't be thinking about it anymore. Maybe she just doesn't want to be Tea's friend. I wonder what the new game at the arcade is? I heard it's really good. _Yugi thought as they finally reached the arcade.

"I'm home!" yelled Yuki as she slams the main door shut.

"Yeah. Yeah. I can hear you, you don't have to yell." replied Andrea from the living room. Yuki went in to the living room and saw her sister lying on the couch, watching T.V.

"So what did mom say after she picked you up?" Yuki asked as she sat on another couch.

"She told me I was grounded for a week and she told me to tell you to get the groceries. The list is on the fridge." Andrea said simply. Yuki sighed. _I always get the groceries._ Yuki went in to the kitchen and took the list off the fridge. _I'll just do it now and eat later. I'm not hungry anyways. But first, I want to get out of this ridiculous uniform. _Yuki went up stairs and to her room. She entered her room peach colored room and went over to her off-white colored closet. She got out a black shirt with red sleeves and a hood. She also got out black pants and leather fingerless gloves. She took these things to the bathroom and put them on a shelf. She stripped herself and got in the shower. After 30 minutes, Yuki came out of the bathroom in the clothes she picked out from her closet. She ran downstairs and got out her skates. Yuki put them on and headed for the door. As she left, she yelled out, "I'm going out!"

"Man that was a killer game!" Joey exclaimed as the gang started leaving the arcade.

"Yeah, you kept losing at it. Even a monkey could've beaten you." Tristan replied.

"What did you say?" Joey yelled as he put Tristan's head in a headlock.

"Would you 2 stop fighting for once?" Tea said annoyed. Yugi just sweat dropped at the scene. Suddenly, "Ahh!" Tea yelled and then everyone heard a thump. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey looked at what happened and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I end it for today. I kind of realized I made Yuki act a little bit like Kaiba but she isn't really like that. It's just because she's angry at moving to Domino. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sakuraanime2: Hi! Sorry I didn't update for some time but it's because I'm busy from doing my summer job. Anyways...enjoy reading chapter 4.

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami#

* * *

_

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey looked at what happened and saw a girl with brown hair getting off of Tea. Tea got up and dusted the dirt off the school uniform she was wearing. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." the girl that bumped in to Tea apologized. Tea looked at the girl and shouted in anger, "It's you!" Yuki looked up at the person yelling at her and saw it was Tea.

"Oh. Hi," Yuki said as she brushed the dust off of the clothes she was wearing.

"Don't 'oh hi' me! You're a rude arrogant snob for saying those things to me after school! I was just asking a question! I wasn't repaying you for the stupid football lesson!" Tea blurted out furiously.

_Oh yeah. The talk in the hallway after school. I'm really forgetful, aren't I? I shouldn't have taken out my anger on her like that, _Yuki thought and sighed deeply. "Look I'm sorry for insulting you like that after school. I wasn't in a good mood at school so I just talked without thinking first. Sorry." Yuki explained. Tea had a look of shock on her face. "It's o-okay." Yuki looked at Tea's friends and instantly recognized the boy with multi-colored hair.

"You're the kid in my math class. You're name is Yugi, right?" Yuki inquired as she made eye-contact with Yugi.

"Yeah I am. And you're Yuki, one of the new students at our school." Yugi said extremely excited to know about the new student from a foreign country. Then suddenly Yugi asked, "How come you were in a bad mood in school? When you were in homeroom, you looked very angry, why?"

"No offense but that's really none of your business." Yuki replied. Joey and Tristan just looked at the whole scene that happened in front of them and realized they're left out.

"Anyways!" Joey interrupted as he joined the conversation. "Now that we finally settled the arguments, why don't we all go to Burger World and then show Yuki around Domino?"

"No thanks. I have finish grocery shopping." Yuki said and is about to leave but Yugi stopped her by asking, "Why don't we help you?" The gang nodded their heads in agreement with Yugi.

"Uh..sure..I guess." Yuki replied with a surprised look on her face and the gang led her towards the best supermarket in Domino.

After a while: "Finally. I got all the things we need." Yuki said as she and the gang walked to her house because the gang insisted on helping her carry the shopping bags to her house.

"How come there was so much junk food written on the list?" Tea asked curiously.

"I think my older sister put those things in the list." Yuki says and sighed at her sister's greediness for junk food.

"Hey Joey we just found someone that has a lot of interest in junk food just like you." Tristan remarked and Joey hit Tristan with a shopping bag. After 10 minutes, they finally reach Yuki's house. Yuki got out the keys to her house and unlocked the door. She went into the house with the gang following behind her. Once the whole gang got inside, Yuki locked the door. The gang took off their shoes while Yuki took off her skates.

"Andrea I'm home! And I brought company!" Yuki yelled then turned to the gang, "You guys can sit in the living while I put away the groceries in the kitchen. The living is the last room on the left." Yuki then carried the groceries in to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Yugi offered as he followed Yuki into the kitchen.

"Well then let's go to the living room." Tristan said as he went to the living room with Joey and Tea right behind him. They enter the living room and see a girl with dirty blond hair tied in a high pony tail. She was wearing a light blue fitted shirt and baggy grey pants. They girl looked at them and said, "You must be the company Yuki was yelling about."

"And you must be Yuki's older sister." Tea said kindly as she sat down on a couch.

"The name's Andrea. Nice to meet you," Andrea said smiling. Joey and Tristan also sat down beside Tea.

"Well we finished putting away all of them. I'll make something for you and your friends. What would they like to drink or eat?" Yuki asked Yugi.

"They're not only my friends but they're also yours now. And I think Joey would like the junk food you bought. I think the rest of the group would be okay with anything." Yugi replied. Yuki got a look of confusion on her face. _My friends also? _

"You mean you guys want to be friends with me?" Yuki asked in surprise. Yugi just nodded. "But why?"

"Because I think you're a cool person. You may be cold on the outside sometimes but you're really a kind and caring person." Yugi answered with a friendly and warm smile. Yuki smiled back. A loud **CRASH** unexpectedly came from the living room. Yuki and Yugi looked at each other and then ran to the living room. They entered the living room and saw the scariest thing ever...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I end it for now. I know Seto or Yami aren't in here a lot but they'll come soon. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuraanime2: HI! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it.

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami#

* * *

_

Yugi and Yuki entered the living room and saw the scariest thing ever, Joey chasing Andrea in a **mini skirt** while yelling out, "Give me that camera!" _I am scarred for life_, Both Yugi and Yuki thought at the same time. "I know you! You're the girl who saved me from those bullies!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly. Andrea stopped running and stared at Yugi.

"Oh yeah..." Andrea trailed off as Joey caught up to her but she started running again. "Talk to you later! Busy running!"

Before Yugi and Yuki came in to see the horrifying scene before them, this is what happened:

"So you guys want to play a game?" Andrea asked, sitting up. Joey jumped from his seat and said, "Sure." _This is going to be fun, _Andrea thought and smirked.

"Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked out of the blue.

"Not that much plus I don't have a deck." Andrea answered. Joey mood suddenly saddened and mumbled, "Okay"

"Do you have your deck here because I just thought of a good game we could play with the cards." Andrea said with her evil smirk still on her face.

"Of course I do!" Joey exclaimed and took out his deck from his book bag. "So what's the game?" Joey asked as he gave his deck to Andrea.

"We'll each draw a card, the person who has the strongest level card wins and the looser has to do whatever the winner wants. Traps cards will be an automatic win and magic cards will be an automatic loose." Andrea explained and Joey just nodded. "Okay then, let's start!" Tea and Tristan got closer to them to watch the game. Andrea drew first and got The Fiend Megacyber, a level 6 monster. Joey drew Alligator Sword, a level 4 monster.

"I win!" Andrea exclaimed grinning mischievously. "Now you have to do what I say and I want you to wear a mini skirt!"

"What! No way! I'm not doing that!" Joey shouted, now standing. Andrea's grin grew.

"But it's the rules. You lost, now you have to do what I say." Andrea pointed out. Joey sighed in defeat and said, "Fine." Andrea left the living room and came back in few seconds later with a pink mini skirt. Joey put on the mini skirt and Andrea got her camera. She took a picture and Joey jumped in surprise.

"Hey! Give me that camera!" Joey yelled as he ran towards Andrea but tripped and crashed into a vase. The vase fell with a loud **CRASH** and became little pieces of glass. That's when Yugi and Yuki came in the living room.

Joey kept chasing Andrea when suddenly, "Would you two stop running around and clean up this freaking mess!" They turned to see Yuki who was fuming with anger and annoyance. "Andy! Clean up this mess! Or mom will ground you for life and me with you 'cause you broke her favorite vase!" Yugi and the others started backing away from Yuki. The room started to fill with silence.

"So..who's Andy?" Joey asked unexpectedly. Everyone except Joey did an anime fall.

"Andy's my nickname, you idiot!" Andrea yelled, shaking her head.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't tell me your nickname is Andy." Joey said, crossing his arms.

"It's called common sense, dumb bum!" Andrea exclaimed. They kept arguing for 5 minutes and Yuki finally got fed up with their constant arguing.

"Would you two **shut up **and clean up **your **mess!" Yuki yelled and they both stopped arguing immediately. Afraid of Yuki's anger, they both cleaned up living room without another word to each other. Yuki sighed in relief and muttered, "Much better."

"Wow. How do you do that?" Tea asked in amazement, "We never got Joey to stop arguing or even cleaning up."

"Those two have so much in common." Yugi said smiling cheerfully.

"Yup. If I can handle Andy then I think I can handle Joey." Yuki said smiling too. "Well, we still have a problem with the broken vase. Mom's gonna kill us for sure for breaking her favorite vase."

"We're so sorry! We'll pay the money for it." Yugi said with a pleading face. Yuki laughed at Yugi's look and said, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"We're done!" Andrea and Joey yelled at the same time. Then they look at each other and said again at the same time, "Dude, don't do that." Then they shouted yet again at the same time, "Stop copying me!" Yuki, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi all start laughing hard at the annoyed Andrea and Joey. Finally after what felt like hours to Joey and Andrea which was actually 2 minutes, Yuki and the others stopped laughing.

"So what should we do now?" Tristan asked which caused another silence in the living room.

"I know!" Yugi shouted and everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "We could go to my grandpa's game shop!"

"You grandpa has a game shop?" Andrea asked excitedly.

"Yup and it's the best one around!" Joey exclaimed. "I hope gramps has some new duel monster cards."

"He did get new ones shipped just yesterday." Yugi said, smiling brightly, he turned to Yuki and Andrea "So...would you like to come?"

"Well I can't 'cause I'm grounded for a week." Andrea said sadly.

"How come you're grounded?" Tristan asked.

"Because I fought against those bullies that were picking on Yugi." Andrea replied.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." Yugi said, bowing his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it. I always get in trouble and fights. I'm used to getting grounded. Anyways, Yuki can always get me Duel Monsters cards. I love playing new games." Andrea said, smiling warmly at Yugi.

"Why should I buy cards for you? You still haven't paid me back for, the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest video game." Yuki argued.

"I told you I would pay you back soon. Meaning not now. I'll pay you back for those cards soon too. Now go to the game shop." Andrea said. Yuki murmured, "Fine." Andrea smirked in triumph. Then Yuki and the gang went to the main door and got their things. Yuki put on her sneakers this time and left with the gang. As they walked to the game shop, they could hear Yuki's sister yell, "Have fun!" After 10 or 14 minutes, the gang reached the game shop and go inside.

"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi yelled and a short man with grey hair with violet eyes came out of a back room.

"Oh hello Yugi," Yugi's grandpa noticed Yuki and asked, "Who may this charming lady be?"

"This is Yuki Mitchell. She's one of the new students from America I told you about," Yugi said.

"Ah I remember. Nice to meet you Miss Yuki," Yugi's grandpa said in his usual cheery voice.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Motou," Yuki says bowing in respect. Yugi's grandpa chuckled and said, "Just call me grandpa like the rest of Yugi's friends do."

"And you can call me Yuki like all of my friends do." Yuki said smiling sweetly. Then the door to the game shop opened and everyone turned around. Everyone except Yuki gasped.

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I end it today. Anyways, please review! And tell your friends about my story and get them to read my story too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakuraanime2: Hi! I finally figured out some of the things on my account on like how many hits I got on my story. I got so many hits that I'm happy. I'm also happy for the reviews I've been getting. I would like to thank Hibiki-chan, ShadowVixen, and White Dragon Girl (thanks for the vase idea) for reviewing to all of my chapters. I like to thank my best friend, Jessica for supporting me a lot. Now because I'm so happy, I have made this chapter long and it's dedicated to all the people I just thanked. **Note:** My story is happening after Battle City and before the Doma saga. Also Serenity won't be in here because she basically went home already and isn't needed much in my story. Sorry to all the Serenity fans. Enjoy!

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami# _

The door to the game shop opened and everyone turned around. Everyone let out a sharp gasp except Yuki. _What's wrong with everyone?_ A short boy with aqua colored hair and blue eyes came in to the game shop. He had big, round, golden colored glasses and an eerie smile on his pale colored face. "Yugi, I challenge to a duel!" he suddenly shouted with rage. A bright golden light filled the room rapidly and everyone blocked the light with their hands. Yuki took her hand off of her eyes and saw a different looking Yugi. _When did Yugi grow a few inches or have crimson colored eyes? Maybe I'm just imagining this._

"I accept your challenge Weevil!" the mature looking Yugi exclaimed in a deep captivating voice. The gang and the creepy looking boy named Weevil went upstairs to Yugi's living room. The living room to Yuki looked very comfortable even though it was smaller than the living room in her house. The walls were painted in a creamy light peach color. The floor was carpeted a light green tint and the window was covered with violet curtains. In the middle was a chocolate brown couch with two light brown pillows, two chocolate brown seats on either side of the couch, a white coffee table in the middle of them, and lastly the TV on the opposite side of the couch, facing it. Also in one corner was a shelf full of games, books, and a plant. Weevil sat on one of the brown colored seats and the mysterious looking Yugi sat on the other. They shuffled their decks and put them on the duel monsters field that they put on the coffee table. Yuki, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all sat on the couch to watch the duel. They each drew 5 cards and Yugi started first.

"I put Gazelle the King of Mystical Beast in defense mode and put one card face down." Yugi said and ended his turn.

After a little while, Yugi attacked Weevil's life points directly with his Dark Magician Girl and won the duel. Weevil went in to a fit of rage.

"I'll get you for this Yugi!" he roared in fury as he ran out the game shop. _O-K. What's his problem?_ Yuki thought and looked in the direction of the crimson eyed Yugi. _Why does he look so different? Is he actually Yugi?_ Yuki walked towards him and the gang.

"That was an amazing duel, Yug!" Joey exclaimed, giving a pat on the back to Yugi. _Maybe I'm just imagining this. Joey just called him Yugi. Maybe I'm losing my mind. _Yugi turned around and looked at Yuki, he smiled warmly at her.

"I hope you learned some things about duel monsters from that duel." Yugi said smiling warmly.

"Yeah I learned the basic points of the game." Yuki said. _Maybe I should just ask? No, they'll think I'm some wacko if I'm wrong. _Yuki sighed softly.

"Are you alright?" the older looking Yugi asked, concern showing in his crimson red orbs. _I know! I'll just ask him why his eye color is different. If I'm wrong about him, I could just say I must've thought it was violet and must've gotten it mixed up. It's not a good excuse but oh well._ Yuki thought.

"I was just wondering. Your eye color was violet before, why are your eyes crimson now?" Yuki asked and Yugi sighed.

"Well you were going to notice sooner or later and I think it's best to tell you now." he said and glanced at the gang and they nodded. They sat down and the crimson eyed Yugi started explaining about him being a Pharaoh, etc. After 22 minutes, Yami (the mature Yugi's name that Yuki just found out) finally finished his story. Yuki started laughing but stopped a little while later.

"Right...if you're a Pharaoh then I'm the Queen of England." Yuki said sarcastically, rolling her grey-brown eyes.

"If you don't want to believe it, you don't have to but what I'm saying is the truth." Yami said simply.

"Whatever but it's the only explanation so I guess I'll go with it except for the part about you being Pharaoh. Ancient Egypt is one of my favorite subjects and I've never seen a Pharaoh with weird hair in any history book so I can't really believe that part unless you have proof." Yuki said sincerely smiling brightly.

"Well enough of this talk! Let's play some more Duel Monsters and get Yuki a deck!" Joey yelled out of the blue and jumped from the couch he was sitting on.

"It's okay. I don't want a deck." Yuki said, freaked out by Joey's sudden jump.

"Why not?" Tristan asked.

"Because I'm not that into card games like my sister is." Yuki replied moderately.

"Aw...come on! Why don't you just try it out?" Joey requested and Yuki just nodded timidly.

"Yeah! Let's starts!" Joey exclaimed and Joey started talking about how to play Duel Monsters.

After a few hours, it started to become night outside. "I win again!" Joey declared and jumped up from the couch, "I am the God Father of Games!"

"Yeah right" Tristan said sarcastically and rolled his brown eyes.

"You did very well Yuki. You almost beat Joey." Yami said grinning.

"**Almost**." Yuki said, then she looked at the beige colored clock, "Oh no! I have to go home!" Yuki got up and headed to the staircase.

"Wait. We'll walk you home. It's too dark for a person to walk alone." Tea said kindly and everyone nodded in agreement. Yuki nodded too and they all leave the game shop, heading to Yuki's house. Once they reached Yuki's house, Yuki opened the door and waved bye to everyone. They waved back and started heading to their own homes.

"I'm home!" Yuki shouted as she got inside her house and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Yuki honey you're finally home. I was getting worried about you. Andrea told me you went to a friend's house. I'm happy you're making new friends." Yuki's mother, Lily chattered on.

"Okay mom. I get it. Can I go to my room now?" Yuki asked hastily.

"What about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked with motherly concern.

"I already ate at my friend's house. I'm going upstairs to do my homework." Yuki said and went upstairs to her room. She got her book bag and took out her math homework. She sat down at her desk and took out her pencil.

After a few minutes, _I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! __**Stupid!**_ Yuki repeated as she kept banging her head on her desk. _I don't get most of these! I should have asked Yugi while I was at his house! I'm __**so**__ stupid! _After a while of trying her best and guessing, Yuki finished her math questions. She changed in to a blue-green tank top and blue-green pajama bottoms. She set her alarm clock and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Yuki woke up earlier than her alarm so she turned her alarm clock off and went in to the bathroom. She did her morning routine: brushing her teeth, showering, etc. She put on her uniform and put her books in her book bag, then went downstairs. Yuki went in to the kitchen and sat down at the mahogany colored dining table. Her mom put down a plate of pancakes in front of Yuki.

"Yuki make sure your sister comes straight home from school. I don't want her to go off somewhere when she's grounded." Lily instructed and Yuki just nodded. Andrea came in to the kitchen and sat down beside Yuki while stealing a pancake from her.

"Hey that's mine!" Yuki yelled and threw a punch toward her sister but Andrea dodged it.

"It's just one pancake. Anyways...did you get those Duel Monsters cards for me?" Andrea asked.

"No, I got some for myself. I'm not buying you anything until you pay me back." Yuki said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Andrea said and started eating the pancakes from her plate. Taking her cue from Andrea, Yuki also started eating.

After they finished breakfast, Yuki and Andrea put their dishes in the sink and headed to the main door to put on their shoes. They put on their shoes and started leaving.

"Bye mom!" they shouted in unison. They started walking down the street with a silence until Andrea broke it, "So...what do think of Yugi and his friends?"

"They're really nice and fun to be around." Yuki replied, smiling.

"Well it's the first time I've seen you smile since we got here so I guess they're good people. But that Yugi kid is weird." Andrea said.

"How?" Yuki asked, remembering the spirit of the millennium puzzle and what he told her.

"Dunno. He just seems weird but he's very cheery and outgoing." Andrea answered.

"Everyone's weird in their own way and he's really fun to be around." Yuki said with a small smile. It became silent again. After a few minutes, they reached the school.

"Bye." They both said in unison and parted ways. Yuki went to her homeroom class and saw the gang.

"Good morning Yuki." Yugi greeted smiling gleefully and sat down at his assigned seat.

"Good morning." Yuki greeted back and sat in her own seat beside the chestnut colored hair boy a.k.a. Seto Kaiba.

It was after school and Yuki couldn't wait to get home. After a few minutes, Yuki finally reached her home and ran inside. She ran into her room and closed the door, then laid down on her bed. School was tiring but at least her new friends were in most of her classes which got her through the day. _I think I'll go for a walk. I have nothing to do for homework except for that art assignment. Good thing that's do at the end of the semester. _Yuki changed in to a plain sky blue shirt and blue jeans. She straightened her usual headband that she had on practically 24/7. She went downstairs, put on her sneakers, and headed out. After a few minutes, Yuki ended up in Downtown Domino and saw many shops. Yuki started walking around and looking at the different shops. Yuki passed through the crowds of people, not looking at them but at the stores.

"Yuki." a familiar voice said. Yuki turned to the source of the voice and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: And that's where I end it for now. Sorry that the chapter came out late but I've been very busy this week. I kept getting writer's block this chapter but I finally finished it. Yay! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sakuraanime2: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Pay attention to this chapter people because you might find out more about Yuki. If anyone knows what Yuki means, try to figure out why I named her that. This is kind of a test to see if anyone pays close attention to my story because if you people do play close attention then you might have noticed...oops almost gave it away. But you'll find out soon. Why isn't this ruler thing working?

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami# _

"Yuki.", a familiar voice said. Yuki turned to the source of the voice and saw Yami wearing a silky black tank top, black leather pants with various buckles, chains also his millennium puzzle.

"What are you doing here, Yami?" Yuki asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Yami said smirking, "I came here to meet..."

"Yami!" a voice shouted, interrupting Yami. Yami and Yuki turned around to see Tea running toward them in a pink mini skirt, yellow halter top with a pink jacket over it. She was wearing knee high pink boots and has a pink purse on her. She reached them panting. "I'm..so...sorry...I'm...late...Yami," Tea said in between breathes. She finally caught her breath and noticed Yuki. "Oh, hi Yuki. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking around town," Yuki replied then looked at Yami and back to Tea, "Are you two on a date?" A slight blush crept on to Tea face and replied, "We're just hanging out. That's all. Why would you ask that?" Yuki shrugged.

"It just looked like it," Yuki answered plainly.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Tea invited and put her purse properly on her shoulder.

"Sure if you two don't mind," Yuki said grinning.

"We don't mind," Yami said smiling brightly and Tea nodded.

"Okay then, where were you two planning to go?" Yuki asked curiously and started walking with Tea and Yami.

"We were going just walk around and maybe go to the mall," Tea replied and they walked into the park. The park was vast and in the middle was a beautiful fountain. Kids were playing around it and some just playing at the playground.

"Yuki, could I ask you a question?" Yami asked in his captivating deep voice.

"I think you already did," Yuki said and chuckled, "Ask away."

"Why is your name Japanese while your sister's is not?" Yami asks.

"I was wondering about that too," Tea said, looking at Yuki for an answer.

Yuki smiled mischievously and replied, "That's a secret."

"I guess we'll find out soon, won't we," Yami said, smiling softly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yuki said, deep in thought.

"Anyways, let's head towards the mall," Tea says in her cheery voice. Yuki and Yami nodded, and then they started walking to the mall.

_#Did you have fun hanging out with Tea, Yami?"#_ Yugi asked Yami through their mind link.

_Actually we saw Yuki there so we asked her if she wanted to join u. _Yami replied.

_#That's cool. I bet you had a great time with them.# Yugi said smiling._

_Yes I did, but I've been wondering about Yuki _Yami said.

_#Why? Is there something wrong? Do you sense an evil force from or something?#, _Yugi asked with concern showing in his big innocent violet eyes.

_No it's nothing like that. It's just we don't know much about her except some things. I was just wondering about her name is very different from her sister's and so is her last name. They're both American names except for her name which is Yuki and it's Japanese _Yami said with a curious gleam in his narrow crimson eyes.

_#We'll find out soon when she's ready to tell us. For now let's just be the best friends we can for her. #, _Yugi said smiling widely and Yami nodded. Then Yugi went in to the bathroom and changed in to his baby blue pajamas.

_#Good night Yami#, _Yugi said and yawned softly.

_Good night aibou, _Yami said and looked out the bedroom window. _I still found nothing about my past and Yugi has been trying to help me relax by telling Tea to hang out with me. I wish I can unlock my memories soon. _

It was another school day for the gang. The teacher came in and everyone quieted down. "Everyone we will have a pop quiz now to see if you actually do your homework. You will have 25 minutes to do the test then I will mark them and you will get them back," the teacher said and the classroom filled with complaints from the class.

_I'm going to die. _Yuki thought and hit her head on her desk.

It was the end of math class fortunately for Yuki. The bell rang for next class and everyone started heading out. Yuki and Yugi start to walk to the door but the teacher's voice stopped them, "Miss Yuki and Mr. Yugi please come to my desk. I need to have a chat with you two."

_Dam! I knew I did something wrong on that test! _Yuki scowled in her head.

"What's wrong Mr. Wong?" Yugi asked.

"Well this mostly concerns Miss Yuki," the teacher stated.

_I knew it! _Yuki yelled in her head and mentally slapped herself for being stupid. The teacher continued, "Miss Yuki, you have gotten a very low score on this test and I think it would be a good idea if you have Mr. Yugi as your tutor, if it's alright with him."

"I'm alright with it.", Yugi said and the teacher turned his head to face Yuki. "What do you think, Miss Yuki?"

"I'm good with it too," Yuki replied and let out a small sigh of relief. _Good I'm not in trouble._

"You two can go to your next class now." Mr. Wong said in his raspy voice. Yuki and Yugi nodded and left for their next class.

**  
**

It was the end of school and Yuki started to put her some of her books from her locker in to her bag. She started walking toward her house when she heard a voice yell, "Yuki!" Yuki looked back at the school hallway and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I'm ending it here. Sorry it was short but it's better than nothing. I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late but I'm starting high school this week on Tuesday so yeah. I hope you people solve why I named Yuki well Yuki. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakuraanime2: Hi! Sorry about the wait but high school has been getting to me. **Note: **Yuki is not related to Jaden Yuki. But it was a good guess. I didn't even think of it. Also I've noticed I've made many mistakes in the last chapter, I'm very sorry. -bows head- **Another note: **1, 763.64 yen is 15 US dollars. Anyways enjoy!

_Yami talking to Yugi _

_#Yugi talking to Yami# _

Yuki looked back at the hallway and saw Andrea. "What do you need, Andy?" Yuki asked.

"I want to enter this contest but I need some money for it. So could loan me some?" Andrea asked pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, if you're that desperate." Yuki took out her violet wallet from her brown book bag. "How much do you need?" Yuki asked.

"Just 1, 763.64 yen." Andrea said cheerfully. Yuki took out the money from her wallet and gave it to Andrea.

"Thank you so much!" Andrea squealed and hugged Yuki like it was the end of the world.

"You're..s-suffocating me, Andy!" Yuki yelled in a whisper. Andrea looked at Yuki and saw her face turning blue.

"Oh sorry!" Andrea apologized and let go of Yuki. Yuki took in a deep breath.

"It's okay." Yuki said and her face turned back to its original color.

"I have to go now. Bye bye." Andrea said and ran off down the corridor. Yuki started walking to the green door at the end of the hallway to go home when, "Yuki!", another voice yelled. Yuki looked toward the source of the voice and saw Yugi.

"Hi Yugi. What's up?" Yuki asked, smiling softly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to get started on helping you with your math." Yugi answered.

"Sure. I'll come over to your house at 6pm." Yuki said.

"Okay. Anyways, do you want to walk home together?" Yugi questioned.

"Sure." Yuki replied. Yuki and Yugi started walking to the school exit.

Yuki arrives at Yugi's house exactly at 6pm. She opened the door and the little bell rang.

"Oh hello Yuki, Yugi's upstairs in his room." Yugi's grandpa said warmly. Yuki nodded and said, "Thank you." Yuki went upstairs and reached the door to Yugi's room. Yuki knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Yugi said from inside his room. Yuki opened the door and said, "Hi.", to Yugi, who was sitting at his desk trying to finish a puzzle. Yugi looked up at Yuki and said, "Oh hi." Yugi started putting away the puzzle and Yuki sat down on a chair beside Yugi.

"So what are you having trouble with in math?" Yugi asked as he got out his math homework. Yuki got out her math homework too.

"Everything," Yuki answered chuckling nervously and scratched the back of her head. Yugi sweat dropped and said, "Looks like we have a lot to cover. Let's start from the first problem." Yuki nodded in agreement. After 30 minutes, Yuki stretched her arms and said, "Finally we're done. I finally get this algebra stuff now."

"Good." Yugi said and stretched also, "Do wanna help me finish this puzzle?"

"Sure.", Yuki replied and Yugi put the puzzle, he was doing before Yuki came, on his desk. After a while they finished the puzzle. The puzzle is a picture of the gang.

"Wow! How did you make a puzzle of the gang?" Yuki asked in awe.

"Actually Tea made it with this software she found on the Internet." Yugi explained, smiling wide.

"Cool." Yuki said, "I want to make one too." Yuki started helping Yugi put the puzzle away.

"Well you could always ask Tea about the software tomorrow at school." Yugi said and Yuki sighed. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Anyways, what do you want to do now?" Suddenly a familiar blond barged in to Yugi's room.

"Hey Yug!" Joey yelled out cheerfully, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Then he noticed Yuki, "Oh hi Yuki. Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah well I got a bad mark in math so math genius Yugi is helping me out as my tutor." Yuki explained. Then Tea and Tristan came in.

"Hey! What's up?" Tristan greeted, smiling widely.

"Not much." Yuki and Yugi said at the same time.

"So what should we do?" Tea asked.

"Let play a game." Yugi said. Tristan, Tea, and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's play duel monsters!" Joey exclaimed.

"Let's play truth and dare!" Tea shouted after Joey.

"I vote on truth and dare." Tristan said.

"Aw, why?" Joey whined.

"Because we can all play that game." Tristan replied.

"I'll go with truth and dare too," Yuki said and Yugi agreed to play truth and dare.

"Fine," Joey said sadly. Everyone sat in a circle and Tea decided to go first. She spun the bottle in the center of the circle and bottle pointed at Joey.

"Joey truth or dare?" Tea questioned.

"I choose dare." Joey answered confidently.

"Dare you to drink 50 bottles of hot sauce in two minutes." Tea said with a smirk.

"I can do that no problem." Joey said and went downstairs to Yugi's kitchen, got 50 bottles of hot sauce. He brought them upstairs to Yugi's room and sat down. Tea set a timer and Joey started drinking the hot sauce. After 2 minutes, "Ah! My mouth! It burns! WATER!" Joey shouted fiercely; steam coming out of his ears and his face was as red as a tomato. Tea handed Joey a glass of water and Joey gulped it all down in one breath. Everyone except Joey was laughing like hyenas and couldn't stop until after a while.

"My turn," Yugi said and spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I'm stopping here. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sakuraanime2: **Note: It is September in this story and it's their second semester in school. I know it's messed up but one time I watched an anime and they started their second year in December which is messed up to me so why not. ****Voting time: Please tell me who Yuki should be paired up with. Here are the choices: Joey, Bakura(the evil one), or Yami. Please tell me! **

"My turn," Yugi said and spun the bottle and it landed on Yuki. "Truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

"I choose truth." Yuki said, smiling broadly. Joey and Tea whispered some questions to Yugi and Yugi nodded and finally asked, "What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"I have lots of secrets and I don't think any of them are deep and dark," Yuki said.

"Well then just tell us one of your secrets." Joey said and everyone nodded.

"Well I'm half Japanese so that's why my name is Japanese," Yuki replied, simply.

"Cool, so is your mom Japanese or your dad?" Tea asked impatiently, getting closer to Yuki to hear her answer.

"My dad is but he's been traveling the world lately." Yuki said sadly.

"But why are you named Yuki?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Because when I was born it suddenly started snowing," Yuki answered, "Well, that's what my parents told me."

"That's awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

"Now whose turn is it next?" Tristan asked, picking up the bottle and waving it around.

"Mine!" Joey yelled and jumped for the bottle. Tristan moved out of the way of Joey's jump and Joey's face smacked straight in to Yugi's bedroom wall which caused one of Yugi's Duel Monsters posters, that was hanging on the wall, to fall down on Joey. Everyone began laughing again.

It was Thursday and the second period of school. Yuki sat in her regular seat by the window in geography class waiting for Yugi. Today they had time to work on their geography project and Yugi was her partner but he hadn't come to class yet. _Maybe he slept in. _Yuki thought and sighed softly. A light breeze came in through the window, lightly blowing Yuki's brown hair as Yuki doodled on her notepad. _Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

After 1 hour, the bell for third period rang which was a lunch period for Yuki. _He didn't come after all. I wonder what happened. _Yuki thought as she got up from her seat. Yuki grabbed her things and went to her locker. Yuki opened her locker and put her things in. "Yuki!" a voice yelled. Yuki turned around and saw Joey and Tristan running toward her.

"What's up?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"He didn't come to geography class." Yuki replied, getting worried.

"I guess we should look on the roof for him then." Joey said, "Want to come?" Yuki nodded and all three of them go to the roof.

_It's not like Yugi to skip class. I hope everything's all right. _Tea thought restlessly as she looked out to the city from the roof of the school.

"Hey Tea!" Tristan exclaimed and Tea turned around to see Joey, Tristan, and Yuki.

"Have you see Yuge?" Joey asked, "He wasn't at his locker."

"He left right before geography." Tea said.

"You can't blame him for that." Joey said, smirking.

"But Yugi and I had to do an assignment and he said he wouldn't skip it." Yuki blurted out.

"I think we should look for him." Tea said with eyes full of worry. The Joey, Tristan, and Yuki nodded.

_#What's the deal? We never switch places between classes like this#_ Yugi said as he came out in spirit form beside Yami.

_You did bring the Egyptian God cards today, didn't you? _Yami asked looking at Yugi as he walked through the traffic of pedestrians.

_#Yeah. Wait, did you finally figure out what we're supposed to do with them?# _Yugi asked, his violet eyes widened.

_Yes. I can't explain it but it is if the cards are calling out to me. Leading me to the museum, where in lies the secret to unlocking my lost memories and the powers I once possessed. _Yami said with a tint of excitement in his voice. Yami reached the museum and walked to the entrance. _Soon the mysteries of my days as pharaoh will be clear _Yami was about to go up the white stony stairs of the museum entrance when he heard, "Yugi!" and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait up man!" Yami turned around in surprise and saw the gang. The gang ran toward Yami and stopped in front of him, panting from the lack of oxygen. "We've been looking everywhere for you." Tea said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah. Why'd you spilt like that, dude?" Tristan asked.

"There's something I need to do and it could be dangerous." Yami answered.

"Eh?" Joey said dumbly.

"I just didn't want to put anyone in harm's way." Yami explained.

"But we're a team and what effects one of us affects us all. I've been giving this friendship speech for years, didn't it sink in yet?" Tea said as she puts her hand out, "Now, let do this!"

"Right. What are we doing?" Joey asked as he puts his hand on Tea's.

"Being there for Yugi." Tristan said and put his hand on Joey's.

"Right! By doing what exactly?" Joey asked and Yami put his hand on Tristan's.

"Just follow me guys." Yami said smiling.

"Hello? Could anyone explain to me, what's going on?" Yuki said, feeling like an idiot for being left out and clueless. The gang sweat dropped.

"He he, sorry we forgot about you Yuki," Joey said, chuckling lightly.

"It's okay. Now would anyone explain to me what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"It's a long story," Tea says.

"We'll tell you after we finish something in the museum," Yami said, smiling softly. Yuki shrugged.

"Fine with me," Yuki replied and they all went into the museum.

In an ancient looking building, a man in a robe was praying or chanting to a stone, "Great deities of domination, I call upon thee. Use the pharaoh's force to penetrate the Dominion of the Beasts and liberate the fury of 10,000 years."

In the museum, the gang was now facing a tablet. Yuki looked in shock and so did Tristan and Joey.

"I may be stating the obvious here but that looks just like Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"It says tablet of the pharaoh," Yuki said.

"Yes, that pharaoh is me." Yami said, staring at the tablet.

"This part always confuses me," Joey said.

"It's confusing me more," Yuki said in a greater shock. _#Are you sure about this?#_ Yugi asked Yami. Yami nodded. _Yes. _Yami raised the Egyptian God cards toward the tablet and a bright golden light emitted from them. Then the pyramid from the tablet started glowing golden as well.

"Do you see what I see?" Joey asked in panic.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

In the ancient building, the man in the robe said, "You have served the Gods well, pharaoh," and started chuckling like a maniac.

The tablet at the museum turned to ice and the Egyptian God cards started to emit dark ebony light. Yami grabbed his hand in pain.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked worried. _The cards are hurting him!_ Yuki thought in half panic and mostly worried.

"I don't know. I feel as though a dark presence is draining the power of the Egyptian God cards," Yami said in pain.

"What should we do?" Tea asked.

"Get those cards out of his hands!" Yuki exclaimed and grabbed the Yami's hand that's holding the Egyptian God cards. Instantly a white light emitted from the cards from Yuki's touch and then instantly the light faded. Yuki let go of Yami's hand. _Did I do that?_ Yuki thought in surprise.

"What was that?" Joey asked. _How did she do that?_ Yami wondered, staring at Yuki in shock.

"AHH!!" a glass breaking scream came from outside. The gang quickly ran outside and saw…


	10. Chapter 10

Sakuraanime2: Hi! Enjoy another chapter!

* * *

"AHH!!" a glass breaking scream came from outside. The gang quickly ran outside and saw hundreds of monsters all over the buildings of the city.

"You gotta be kidding me," Joey said with eyes widened. "It's like a horror flick out here."

"Yeah. Someone's duel disk must have gone haywire," Tristan said.

"It would take more than one busted duel disk to project monster holograms all over the city. There's gotta be more to it." Tea said, staring at the chaos.

"The only way to find out is to go straight to the source! So let's pay a visit to Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed and everyone nodded. The gang started running down the road to Kaiba Corp.

"This is insane! The whole city is freaking out!" Tea shouted.

"Except those weirdoes." Yuki said and the gang saw 2 short guys standing on the sidewalk dazed looking.

"Isn't that Rex and Weevil?" Tea asked and the gang stopped in front of them.

"In case you haven't noticed, the city's under attack." Tristan said to Weevil and Rex.

"He he he. The age of destruction is here," Weevil said like some weird physco.

"Soon your souls will be offered to the Great Beast," Rex continued.

"Souls?" Yami wondered.

"They must in a state of shock or something," Tea said and Weevil and Rex just kept chuckling in a dazed way.

"This is just really weird," Yuki said.

"Yeah. It's even weird for these two weirdoes. Let's go." Joey said.

"Good idea." Tea said and the gang started running again. They reach Kaiba Corp and saw so many reporters outside of it. One of Kaiba's security guards was standing outside to stop the reporters from coming inside.

"Whoa. It's a total circus over here," Joey said.

"Looks like we aren't going to get to see Kaiba," Tea said.

"Mr. Kaiba will be giving an explanation tonight on the news so please wait till then!" shouted the security guard.

"Let's all meet at my house to find out what's going on," said Yami and everyone except Yuki nodded.

"Will I get my explanation of this whole thing by then also?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes you will," Yami replied softly. The gang then parted, going their separate ways home. At 7pm, Yuki entered the Kame Game shop and saw Yugi's grandpa shining some duel monsters cards.

"Oh hello Yuki. Yugi's upstairs in the living room," Yugi's grandpa said smiling.

"Thank you," Yuki said smiling back. Yuki went upstairs and into the living room. She saw Yugi sitting on the couch, watching the news on the duel monsters roaming around the city. Yugi wasn't wearing his school jacket.

"Hi," Yuki said and Yugi turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Yuki! Sit down." Yami replied. Yuki sat down beside Yami. Yuki was wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans.

"Nobody else came yet?" Yuki asked.

"Yup," Yami replied. "I guess since no one is here yet, I should give you an explanation."

Yuki nodded and Yami continued, "Remember when I told you about that I'm not actually Yugi but an ancient pharaoh?"

"Yes," Yuki answered.

"Well the mysteries of my past were hidden in the stone tablet and the god cards but for some reason it didn't go as it was suppose to. An evil force has somehow taken over them. That's what I can say for now.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. I thought you were kidding but after seeing everything today, I believe you 100." Yuki replied and then asked, "What should I call you since I can't call you Yugi because Yugi's different from you.

"Most people call me Yami so you can call me that," Yami answered smiling. Then Yami asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Yuki replied with a curious expression on her face.

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I end it for now. Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuraanime2: Enjoy another thrilling chapter of Always Loving You.

* * *

"Most people call me Yami so you can call me that," Yami answered smiling. Then Yami asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Yuki replied with a curious expression on her face.

"I..."

"HEY YUG!" Joey yelled as his put his arm around Yami's shoulders. Yuki fell off the couch in surprise and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Yuki said and rubbed her tailbone. Tea came out of nowhere and hit Joey on the head.

"Ow! What did you hit me for?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head. Tea helped Yuki get up.

"You made Yuki fall down on the floor." Tea said furiously.

"But…I…" Yuki cut off Joey, "Tea don't make such a big fuss over it, I was just surprised. It's not Joey's fault."

"We now take you live to a Kaiba Corp press conference where gaming company president Seto Kaiba will make a statement," the news reporter said on the TV. Everyone sat down on a couch in the living room.

"It's about time." Tristan said, and everyone nodded.

"We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation system. Now I can confirm without question, these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our state-of-the-art technology is working perfectly," Kaiba said in the press conference.

"You've heard it here, Seto Kaiba claims his company is not responsible for today's events," said the news reporter.

"He's covering up," Tristan said, "Who else has the technology to project monsters around the world."

"Unless of course those monsters out there aren't holographic projections at all," Tea said with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Actually, I was just thinking the exact same thing Tea," Yami said, "Perhaps the force I felt in the museum some how triggered the emergent of these creatures. Which could mean that these duel monsters are real. I wonder if that's what Rex and Weevil were referring to when we saw them today."

"Wait. Are you telling me we are under attack by actual monsters?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure what to think right now," Yami replied glumly. All of the sudden, they hear grandpa groaning in pain from downstairs. Yami turned back into Yugi and everyone ran downstairs to see the shop in a mess and Yugi's grandpa on the floor.

"How could this have happened?" Yugi's grandpa asked himself out loud.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled and helped his grandpa up. "Are you alright?"

"Hey, what happened Mr. Motou?" Joey asked and he leaned down beside Yugi's grandpa.

"Yugi, they're gone!" Mr. Motou exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

"Who's gone grandpa?" Yugi asked, holding his grandpa.

"Your cards, your strongest cards," Grandpa said.

"The god cards?" Yugi asked.

"Who did this?" Joey asked in anger. Yugi's grandpa thought about it but couldn't remember. "I'm going to find them!" With saying that, Joey ran outside.

"Joey wait!" Yuki shouted but Joey already went out the door. Then they heard Joey say, "Guys, you better come see this."

Yugi helped his grandpa on to a chair and then the gang ran out to see the three Egyptian God cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"What kind of nutcase steals all three Egyptian God Cards and then summon them right in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" Joey asked. Out of the blue, a bright light came in front of the gang, which belonged to a few motorcycles.

"I'm guessing them," Yuki said, hinting to the three guys on the motorcycles.

"You blokes want those cards back?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied trying to see them while blocking the light of the motorcycles' headlights.

"They're mine!" Yugi shouted.

"All you have to do is get past us," said the one in the far right with the black helmet.

"But it's only fair to warn you, we've been known to fight dirty," said the one in the middle with the red helmet.

"That's right. So what's it gonna mate?" asked the one in the far left with the blue helmet and an Australian accent.

"Those Egyptian God Cards don't belong to you!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Sorry to disappoint you but they serve a new master now, pharaoh," said the guy in the middle, holding up the cards.

_No way! How does he know about the pharaoh? _Yugi wondered.

"If you think you've got what it takes to win back your god cards, follow us," the guy in the middle said. "Let's roll." The three bikers turned around and left.

"I guess we have no choice," Yugi said crossly and switched places with Yami. The gang ran after the bikers to a building still in construction. They went to the top floor.

"Figures those grease monkeys would lead us to this dump," Joey said, looking around just like the rest of the gang. Suddenly they heard a creepy evil laughter, everyone looked around and saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yami commanded.

"I'm right above you, pharaoh!" said an evil psychotic voice. The gang looked up and saw nobody because of the darkness of the night.

"Is it one of those biker people?" Yuki asked squinting her eyes to see well in the pitch-black night.

"He's too far away to tell," Tea replied.

"Hey! Why don't you come down here and face us like a man!" Joey exclaimed and then an old man in a black robe appeared and said, "Very well." The old man jumped off the top of a crane and on to a platform.

"I'll make this short. I possess something that you want: the three Egyptian God Cards and you possess something that I desire: your soul," the old wrinkled faced man said. Yami jumped on to the platform.

"Just hold on, those cards do not belong to you and they possess a power far more dangerous than you can ever understand. I suggest you hand them over before someone gets hurt," Yami said in dark voice.

"I'm well aware of their ancient powers and if you want them back, you'll have to face me in a duel," said the old man.

"All right but just don't say I didn't warn you," Yami said and turned on his duel disk.

"Your soul's mine. Now let's duel," the old man said and turned on his black duel disk.

"You're on!" Yami shouted. (Sakuraanime2: I will be writing the whole duel because something is going to happen in the duel which is different from the original duel in the actual show so you might want to read the whole duel.)

"I'll start things off with this…" Yami drew a card, "My Beta the Magnet Warrior, come forth in defense mode." Beta appeared on the field crouching. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on the field. "The duel's in your hands now."

"I hope this freak doesn't use the god cards cause nothing in the world can stand up to those things," Tea said in concern.

"Don't sweat it Tea. There's a reason why they call Yugi the King of Games the guy almost never loses," Joey said.

"I summon my Marauding Captain," said the old man and the Marauding Captain came on to the field. "And this young man comes with a very special ability, he let's me automatically summon another monster to the field to join him and I choose Shadow Tamer. And I'm afraid the worst his yet to come." The old man chuckled cruelly at Yami's expression of frustration. Then the old man said, "Ready? This card holds more power than all three Egyptian Gods and it's as old as time it self: The Seal of Orichalcos! The magic within this card existed long before the sands of Ancient Egypt were born, pharaoh. Now experience this power for yourself." The old man activated the card and a green glowing circle with ancient markings appeared in the sky and started to land on the field.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"You fate is now sealed," the old man said. The circle finally landed on the field and pushed Tea, Joey, and Tristan except for Yuki who was struggling. _What's going on? _Yuki started emitting a white light blindly everyone.

"What's going on?" Joey shouted.

"I don't know," Tristan said.

"I think Yuki might," Tea replied.

The light started fading away and Yuki was suddenly beside Yami.

"What is going on? No one can been on the field except for the people dueling when the Orichalcos is activated but oh well I guess I'll be getting two souls instead of one," said the old man, grinning evilly.

"What happened?" Yami asked Yuki.

"I don't know," Yuki said, shocked by the event.

"The duel is still going on pharaoh so I suggest you stop chitchatting with your little friend," the old man remarked.

"First tell me what is going on," Yami commanded furiously.

"The seal of orichalcos prevents us exiting and all outsiders from entering its scared boundaries except your friend seems to an exception. When the duel is over only the victor can penetrate the border but the loser or should I say losers can never leave, their soul remains inside the seal. You'll soon see the rules of the outside world no longer apply," explained the old man and smirked evilly. _He has that circle thingy on his head. This is the creepiest day of my whole life, _Yuki thought, a little freaked out by what just happened.

"Fine but you should know I'm no stranger to ancient magic. Observe my millennium puzzle!" Yami said and activated his puzzle but it didn't work. "What's this?"

"The Orichalcos existed long before your puzzle. Your toy is useless and your victory is hopeless. Sorry but in here the advantage is mine for the Seal of Orichalcos rests on my side of the field thus granting me unmatchable power and strengthening every one of my monsters," The man said and the seal appeared on the foreheads of his two monsters on the field and their attack points were raised.

"Thanks to the seal, my monsters rain supreme. Now Captain attack, destroy his warrior," the man commanded the monsters. His monster destroyed Beta then Yami said, "You've triggered my trap! Go Soul Rope! It allows me to summon a 4-star monster from my deck as long as I'm willing to give up 1000 of my life points in exchange for this new creature."

"There's nothing in your deck that can stop me," said the man in his rough voice.

"Wrong, I have Gamma the Magnet Warrior," Yami said courageously.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," The man said.

"He doesn't look sorry," Yuki muttered, crossing her arms. Yami heard the comment and smirked, "I believe it's called sarcasm, Yuki."

"I know that," Yuki said in a whisper, her cheeks turned a light shade of red from embarrassment and lowered her head so Yami couldn't see.

"Is anyone else wondering why Yuki's face is red or am I just seeing things?" Tristan asked while rubbing his shoulder where he got a bruise from the Orichalcos pushing him and the gang.

"Maybe something happened. Too bad we can't hear what they're talking about," Joey said, rubbing his own bruise on his arm.

"I think they should concentrate more on the duel," Tea said wrathfully and Joey and Tristan took a few steps away from her in fear.

"I thought I said enough with the chitchat pharaoh. Let's go back to the duel, I believe it was my turn," said the old man. "I put one card face down, why don't you try again pharaoh?"

"I plan to do more than try," Yami said and drew a card, "Feast your eyes on this card, Alpha the Magnet Warrior." Then Yami summoned the card in attack mode.

"Why thank you. You've activated my trap card, Hidden Soldiers; this card allows me to summon a creature of ultimate darkness. A monster that derives its power from the shadows, Makyura the Destructor and like all my monsters, its strength is enhanced by the Orichalcos," the old man said proudly.

"Well I also have a magic card to activate. Behold, Shallow Grave, it gives us both the power to access any monster we choose from the graveyard and summon it on to the field. And I've chosen Beta the Magnet Warrior and you know what that means. Now I can combine my magnet warriors together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. Since your graveyard is empty you have no monsters to bring back," Yami said and the old man growled in anger. "Now Valkyrion attack." Valkyrion destroyed Marauding Captain and the old man's life points went down to 2760.

"Nice one man!" Tristan shouted.

"Alright Yug!" Joey yelled.

"That caped freak got nothing on you," exclaimed Tea and jumped in joy.

"That was really good," Yuki said smiling to Yami.

"Thank you," replied Yami smiling back.

"Well I must admit I haven't had a challenge like this in quite a while, it's actually quite refreshing. Of course you'll reach the same fate as all of my victims, it's only a matter of time," said the old man grinning.

"Ha! This guy's bluffing Yug! Your Magna warrior 3500 attack points so the only thing that can defeat it is an Egyptian God card," Joey said then realized something…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I'll end it for now. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sakuraanime2: the duel continues! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ha! This guy's bluffing Yug! Your Magna warrior 3500 attack points so the only thing that can defeat it is an Egyptian God card," Joey said then realized something.

"Oh no! You can't!" Yami exclaimed. The old man grinned evilly and said, "I can and I will pharaoh. I'll destroy you with your own Egyptian God card. First I'll bring back Marauding Captain from the graveyard using the magic card, Monster Reborn."

"Hold on, only certain duelists can use the Gods. Please stop," Yami said.

"It's too late to stop me now! I sacrifice my three monsters…" The old man said and Yami yelled, "No don't!" But the old man just ignored him and kept going, "…in order to summon the Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor!" The old man chuckled evilly and a huge blue creature appeared on the field. Yami and Yuki took a step back. Obelisk's attack points increased by 500 due to the orichalcos.

"Who knew the card that brought you so much glory would lead to your down fall and it all begins right now. Obelisk attack!" the old man said. Yami's life points went down to 2000. "There's not a card in your deck that can match the strength of Obelisk."

_He's right. Obelisk is stronger than ever thanks to that Orichalcos magic card. _Yami thought.

"You shouldn't listen to what he says. You aren't called the King of Games for nothing," Yuki said giving Yami a reassuring smile. Yami nodded in thanks. _I think I have an idea._ Yami thought and drew a card.

"I play Graceful Charity and that allows me to draw three card as long as I discard two. First I'll summon Gazelle the king of Mystical Beasts then I'll play one card face down. That ends my turn," Yami said. The old man attacked Yami again with Obelisk, destroying Gazelle.

"Pharaoh the age of destruction is here. The earth shall be shrouded in darkness and your very soul will fuel the force that devastates mankind," said the old man.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

"He he he…the great is now awakening from its ancient slumber to complete what it began centuries ago but before this beast can arise, it must absorb enough soul," explained the man.

"That sounds oddly familiar," said Tea.

"Yeah. Where did we hear the creepy mumbo jumbo before?" Joey wondered and realized it was Rex and Weevil.

"Who are you? And how do you know these events will come to pass?" Yami inquired.

"Someone's got a lot of questions," said a voice and the gang looked toward the source of the voice and saw the bikers from before.

"Hey it's those biker punks. Who do think you are?" Joey asked.

"Haven't you've been paying attention? We're soul collectors. As a matter of fact I have two souls right here in my hand," said the biker with dirty blonde hair.

_They can trap people's souls inside cards? That's exactly what Pegasus did to Kaiba and Mokuba with his Millennium Eye. How do these guys have that kind of power? _Yami questioned. (Sakuraanime2: Now I will skip the rest of the duel because it's not that important and I think everyone is getting bored right now because I know I am. The rest of the important facts everyone needs to remember is the effects of the Orichalcos and some of them are in the rest of the duel but I think everyone has watched episode 146 to know them)

The old man's life points went down to zero. "Now give me the God cards," Yami said as he crouched down.

"No. Never. The Egyptian God cards are ours," the old man said and threw the card to the biker with blonde hair.

"We had a deal!" Yami shouted. Then the Orichalcos circle got closer to the man.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. NOOOOO!!!! Please spare me master!" cried the man and then the seal gave out a huge light of green then disappeared. The man fell to the floor.

"Now let's go," said the guy in the dirty blonde. The three bikers were about to leave but then Yami yelled, "Wait! Give me back the God cards!"

"Sorry, you didn't hold up your end of the bargain. You need beat all of us not one of us but I'll tell you what, this for being such a good sport," said the dirty blonde and two green balls appeared in his hand then flew away. He threw two cards at Yami and said, "Here." Yami caught the cards and wondered, "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

"I released your friends' souls as a gift," said the man with dirty blonde hair.

"I'll give you a gift!" yelled Joey, "Just come down here and get it. It's the gift that keeps on giving again and again."

The biker with brown hair and the Australian accent said, "He's got spunk. He reminds me of myself only dumber and not as attractive. It's going to be fun toying with that guy. Let's go fellas." The bikers left and Yami walked to the old man on the floor.

"Be careful Yugi," Tea said.

"I don't think he's getting up anytime soon," said Yuki.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yami said and picked up the card beside the old man and saw the man's picture in it, "It's true when he lost our duel his soul was trapped in this card. But where does this power come from?"

"Also what happened when Yuki suddenly starting glowing white," Tristan said.

"I don't know what happened," Yuki said.

"Check this out Yugi," Tea said and Yami looked at Tea's hand and saw a necklace with a green stone in it.

"It was around that guy's neck. Do you it has something to do with it?" Tea asked. Yami held up the stone.

The next day, "Take your paws off me!" exclaimed Weevil.

"Yeah. Don't make me go all ninja on you butt," said Rex.

"I gotta idea dude…" Tristan started.

"See how far we can toss these dweebs," Joey ended.

"Hold on guys. We've gotta find out what happened to them," Yugi said and Tristan and Joey let go of Weevil and Rex. "Now try to remember everything you did yesterday."

"First I woke up and went to the bathroom," Rex said.

"He means after that," Weevil explained. The gang found out of how Rex and Weevil bumped into the old man and he challenged them to a duel.

"Then we all dueled and he squashed Weevil like a cockroach," said Rex and Weevil hit him on the back of his head.

"Rex was holding us back. I would've won but that guy that weird Ori-something," Weevil said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" Yugi said in surprise.

"Yeah that's it." Weevil replied.

"And I thought it was one of those fake knock-off cards," Rex said.

"He didn't mention anything about a plan to steal the Egyptian God cards, did he?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, they're gone?" Rex questioned.

"He took them. Well he and his gang of thugs did," Yugi answered sadly and looked at the ground.

"No way!" exclaimed Rex.

"Seriously?" asked Weevil.

"Seriously," replied Yugi.

"Hey, we'll win them back 1 2 3 and you dweebs better tell us if you see any suspicious looking biker punks," Joey said and the gang left.

"Sure we will," replied Rex.

"You'll be the first to know," said Weevil.

"First things get weird at he museum then monsters start appearing around, bikers are stealing people's souls with a duel monsters cards, and Yuki has freaky stuff happen to her," Tristan said.

"You didn't have to mention the last part," remarked Yuki.

"I think all those things have something to do one another," Tea said.

"But what do I have to do with anything?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Don't worry we'll find out," Yugi said smiling warmly.

"Hey Yugi!" a voice yelled. Yugi turned around and someone glomped on him. Everyone looked at the person that jumpsed on Yugi and saw…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That's where I end it for today. Sayonara! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sakuraanime2:**I have an important note: **I did some research on Rebecca and my research told me Rebecca is 8 years old in the dub version of Yugioh and 12 years old in the Japanese original. So since I'm going with the dub storyline, she's 8 years old in this.

* * *

"Hey Yugi!" a voice yelled. Yugi turned around and someone jumped on him. Everyone looked at the person that jumped on Yugi and saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink jacket and a stripped green skirt.

"Uh..hi…you," Yugi said.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot about me now that you're a big time champion duelist," the blue green eyed girl said, still hugging Yugi.

"Yugi do you have any idea who this is?" Tea asked and the blond girl let go of Yugi and said, "Let's see. This card should ring a bell, you did give it to me" She held up a card with a girl on it and the gang looked at it. Yugi's eyes widened, "Oh Rebecca!"

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed as he pointed at her, "You're that brat!"

"Hi. It's been so long and who's this?" Rebecca said, hinting to Yuki.

"This is Yuki Mitchell," Yugi said, introducing Yuki, "And Yuki this is Rebecca Hawkins, she's-" Rebecca cut him off by saying, "I'm Yugi's girlfriend."

"Yugi I never knew your girlfriend was so young," Yuki said while thinking, _She's way too young but whatever. _

"Yugi's not your boyfriend!" Tea exclaimed furiously but Rebecca simply ignored her and clinged on to Yugi's arm.

"Yet another weird event to add to the list," said Joey to Tristan.

"Yup and this one tops them all," Tristan said and they both glanced at the current situation, "I think it's best if we stay out of it."

"Come on, my grandpa also wants to see you Yugi," Rebecca said cheerfully and started to get closer to Yugi while Tea looked at them in envy.

"Professor Hawkins wants to see me?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's waiting at the museum," Rebecca replied.

"So let's go," Joey said and the gang started walking to the museum.

"So you're new in Domino?" Rebecca asked Yuki. Yuki nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Where are you from?" Rebecca asked yet another question.

"From the U.S." Yuki replied simply.

"I live there too, which state?" Rebecca questioned.

Yuki sighed and replied, "New York."

"Why did you move to Domino?" Rebecca inquired.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Yuki asked in annoyance. They finally reached the museum to Yuki's relief. They all ran inside and saw Yugi's grandpa and a taller old man but skinner. _That must be Rebecca's grandpa, _Yuki thought.

"Hey guys!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi Motou, you're just the person I need to see," Professor Hawkins said, "I have a theory, that all of these monster sightings have something to do with you." Yugi gasped, "Me?"

"Yes and seeing these carvings confirm what I've suspected all along Yugi. You share a common bond with a 5,000-year-old pharaoh," Professor Hawkins said, "Do you know what this means?" Yuki looked at the tablet Mr. Hawkins was referring to.

"Yeah, my life is more confusing than most kids," Yugi replies.

"Perhaps I can shed more light on the subject. I've spent the latter part of my career studying duel monsters. It started as more than a game. Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way to seal real monsters away in stone tablets. They would periodically release these monsters to display their great power. As more monsters were collected the sorcerers' powers grew stronger until eventually the shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth. But one man was able to face this madness and turn the darkness to light, the great pharaoh whose power you carry around your neck," Professor Hawkins explained. _So that tells me more about Yami and explains some things I guess. This is freaky for the most part, _Yuki reflected.

"How does that explain what's happening now?" Yugi asked, "Did this ancient monsters come back or something?"

"I'm afraid so but there's another piece of this story you need to know," the professor said, "Ever hear about the lost city of Atlantis?"

"I've read a book about it once," said Tea.

"What? You nerd," Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"I've heard about it many times," Yuki said.

"In my latest expeditions, I may have discovered that very city. An underwater world that existed long before Ancient Egypt but what really puzzled me was the carvings on saw on the walls. Take a look," Mr. Hawkins said and he gave Yugi some pictures of the carvings.

"No way. Duel monsters," Yugi said in shock.

"Precisely so these monsters didn't originate 5,000 years ago in Egypt, they lived over 10,000 years ago in what I believe to be the legendary city of Atlantis," the professor said.

"So Atlantis was real?" Tea asked.

"Do you know what this means? Your discovery could completely rewrite history," Yugi's grandpa said. Professor Hawkins nodded and said, "There are still some bits I don't know."

"Look at this," Yugi said as he everyone looked at the picture he was holding, "Looks like the monsters are attacking the city."

"If you look at the picture more closely, you'll notice that only some of the monsters are attacking the city," Professor Hawkins said.

"Hey you're right," Yugi noticed after looking closely at the picture, "So if only some of these monsters seem to be evil, does that mean the other monsters are good?"

"I haven't collected enough evidence to confirm that but I believe there's a parallel world of monsters exists along side our world and throughout history, certain humans have been able to release these monsters. Some of them have helped mankind; others have tried to destroy it," replied Professor Hawkins.

"Give me a break you nutty professor!" Tristan blurted out. Rebecca kicked him in the shin, getting an "Ouch! The pain!" from Tristan.

"Good! Cause that's my grandfather you're talking about! You got that punk?! Anyone who messes with him, messes with me! So keep you're comments to yourselves!" exclaimed Rebecca with fury in her greenish blue eyes.

"W-won't happen again," Tristan stuttered in fear.

"Don't worry. I'm no stranger to ridicule besides it is a bit of a farfetched theory," Professor Hawkins said calmly to his daughter.

"But it's true!" Rebecca shouted.

"I believe ya, professor," said Joey.

"Heh figures," Tristan remarked, crossing his arms.

"After all the weird stuff we've been through, I believe anything," said Joey, "Like the time I fought Marik in that shadow game and all those monster attacks felt real to me. And did ya forget the times when both Mai and Bakura got blasted into the shadow realm? Let's face it, there's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained."

"Like how there's a pharaoh living in my puzzle," said Yugi.

"Wait, so this isn't a first time that something freaky has happened to you people?" asked Yuki.

"Yup," Yugi replies.

"You know Yugi, our hypothesis suggest that the supernatural phenomena you experienced may find it's roots in Atlantis," said Rebecca in a very all-knowing voice. Everyone in the room became shocked by Rebecca's explanation.

"Whoa. Those are some pretty big words especially coming from such a little kid," Tristan commented.

"A kid?! I'm a college student! Thank you very much!" Rebecca yelled.

"College student?" everyone exclaimed with wide eyes.

"My granddaughter is quite gifted," Professor Hawkins said.

"Oh grandpa, I'm just your average child genius. G-E-N-I-U-S," Rebecca boasted.

"Very impressive but can she spell obnoxious," Joey muttered.

"I heard that!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Now Rebecca, is that the behavior of a college student?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Sorry gramps, go on," Rebecca said.

"Now the point I'm trying to make here is this, when Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters 5,000 years ago, the pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now it seems that pharaoh's been reborn in you which could mean that mankind needs his help again," explained Professor Hawkins.

Yugi looked down and said, "Yeah but I wouldn't even know where to begin with, professor. I mean, do we try and get all these monsters to get back to their own world or should we focus on finding out what that weird motorcycle gang is up to?"

"Unfortunately this is where my knowledge of the situation ends," the professor said sadly.

"Wait a sec, I may have a clue," Yugi said as he took out the green stone necklace out of his pocket, "Ever seen anything like this before?"

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Rebecca in awe.

"What do you got there, Yugi?" asked Professor Hawkins.

"Not sure," Yugi said, "The guys we dueled against last night left it." Professor Hawkins takes the stone and looks at it.

"Yugi, would u mind if I held on to this stone," asked Professor Hawkins.

"No of course not Professor Hawkins," Yugi said.

"I would like to take this back to my lab," said Professor Hawkins, "I believe it may hold the answer to many of our questions."

"Which reminds me, it's almost time for your flight," Yugi's grandpa said.

"Yes of course, we better get going," the professor said. They all go out of the museum and see a taxi outside.

"I'm going to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport," said Yugi's grandpa to the gang. While Rebecca hugged Yugi like it was the end of the world.

"Good bye cutie," Rebecca said and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yugi blushed a deep crimson as Tea looked at them in jealousy. Rebecca got into taxi with her grandpa and Yugi's grandpa.

"Well that was eventful," Yuki said.

_Just when I think things would go back to normal, they got ten times weirder. _Yugi thought with a concerned expression. Then…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: This is where I end it for now because my mom is throwing me off the computer. 


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Sakuraanime2: Enjoy people!

* * *

_Just when I think things would go back to normal, they got ten times weirder. _Yugi thought with a concerned expression. Yami appeared beside Yugi in his spirit form. _Yes and this time the situation seems more treacherous than ever. _Suddenly Yugi heard a female voice shouting, "Please! Help me!" Yugi looked around and didn't see anyone calling for help. 

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yuki asked with concern.

"Did you hear someone calling for help?" Yugi asked as he looked around again. The gang looked around too.

"Nah. This place is a ghost town," Tristan replied. The area surrounding the museum was empty except for them.

"Don't say ghost," Tea said, her slim figure slightly trembling with fright.

"Come on. It's been an exhausting day guys. Let's go catch some z's," Joey said and yawned lightly. The whole gang started heading home.

It was Sunday night, in Yuki's home. Yuki tossed and turned in her sleep. Voices were chanting in a whisper, "Fulfill his destiny. Fulfill your duty. Remember. Protect. Guide. Angels of fate. Awaken!" Yuki jolted up awake and looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in her room but in a maze. The whole place was golden brown. Steel like doors were on the many levels. The staircases made no sense. Yuki rubbed her sore head.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular as she stood up.

"You're in my soul room," a familiar deep voice said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yami? How long have you been there and what's a soul room and how did I get here?" Yuki asked. Yami chuckled lightly. "You ask a lot of questions. I've been here for some time. A soul room is where a soul is kept and this is mine. It's where my soul is kept and my hidden memories. For the last question, I really don't know how you got here."

"Oh," Yuki said as she looked around at her surroundings again, "Well your soul seems very complicated, no offense."

"None taken. No one is able to come here except Yugi. I wonder how you got here," Yami said, his forehead crumpled between his eyebrows as he tried figuring how Yuki got into his soul chamber. _He looks kind of cute. I did __**not **__just think that. I can't believe I just thought he was cute. What is happening to me? _Yuki thought as she mentally slapped herself for thinking Yami is cute.

"So…um…how do I get out of here?" Yuki asked softly.

"I don't know. Depends on how you got here in the first place," Yami replied.

"Well before this I remember that I was sleeping and I was having this strange dream-" Yuki said and Yami cut her off, "What happened in the dream?"

"I barely remember. There were these voices and they were chanting something," Yuki tried explaining, as she closed her eyes to try to remember her dream.

"Do you remember what they were saying?" Yami asked. Yuki opened her eyes and replied, "No." Yami sighed. "But I was sleeping so I could I get here?"

"Well only souls can get in here that means your body must be at your house while your spirit is here. I think the voices you heard must have had something to do with this," Yami said.

"But it was only a dream," Yuki said.

"Some dreams are real and in this case it's very likely the dream was more than a dream," Yami replied.

"I guess," said Yuki, "Now that I'm here maybe I could help you find your hidden memories in this place. Though it would be better if I was wearing something else instead of my pajamas." Yuki wore silky black pajamas. Her bangs that were usually hidden because of her headband covered her forehead. Her hair was slightly messy but still presentable.

"What you're wearing is fine. Though you look very different without your headband," Yami remarked, "You look better without it. Why do you wear it?" Yuki blushed slightly.

"It's a really stupid story," Yuki said.

"Well it's better than doing nothing," Yami said. They sat down on the bottom steps on one of the staircases.

"A few years ago, my dad used to live with us. It was my 13th birthday and my dad took me out. We went everywhere we could think of around the city then my dad saw this headband that you could customize so he got a picture of us on the headband. Then we went home. After a few days, my mom and dad had a fight and my dad left the house in anger. After that I never saw him again," Yuki said as tears ran down her cheeks. Yami put his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up so her eyes could be seen. He wiped her tears with his other hand.

"I'm sorry. I guess that's why you wear that headband everyday but you said there was a picture on it, I never saw a picture on that headband," Yami said.

"That's because I wear the headband inside out. I don't like people seeing that picture," Yuki explained and stopped crying.

"That explains a lot," Yami said.

"You're the only person I ever told that, I never even told my sister. Could you keep it a secret of what I just told you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course. So…how come your name is Japanese while your sister's name is English?" Yami asked.

"My dad's Japanese and he named me when I was born. He named me after snow cause it was snowing outside actually it was a blizzard," Yuki answered.

"Must have been really cold," Yami said.

"I guess. Totally opposite of the weather when you were born I bet because Egypt is a really hot place," Yuki said, "I bet it sucks having no memories."

"Not really. I get to make new memories and I got to meet you," Yami said. Tints of red made their way on to Yuki's cheeks. Yuki got up, "Yeah. Now let's go look around this place for your memories." Yami nodded and they started walking around in the labyrinth.

"Let's look behind that door," Yuki said and opened a door nearby. Yuki walked into the room and the ceiling crashed down. Yami quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the room before she could get crushed. The crash of the ceiling created an impact causing Yami and Yuki to fall on to the ground.

"I forgot to tell you that some door have traps," Yami said, smiling sheepishly. Yuki raised her head from Yami's chest so she could see him.

"Now you tell me," Yuki said, smiling. _She looks different when she's happy. I feel like I have some sort of connection with her, _Yami thought and then suddenly everything went black and Yuki opened her eyes and found herself back in her room.

"Yuki! Wake up! You have school!" Yuki mom yelled from the kitchen. Yuki rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. _Was that all a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream. _Yuki thought as her index finger lingered on her lips. Yuki got up from the bed after a few seconds and changed into her school uniform. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Then she turned her headband around and looked at the picture of her and her dad. _I miss you so much dad. I wish you would come back. _She turned her headband again so no one could see the picture and put on her headband.

It was lunch and everyone was hurrying out of his or her classes to meet their friends. The gang sat down at a table outside. Joey and Tristan were having a food-eating contest.

"Oh look, it's the mutt and the geek squad," Seto Kaiba sneered.

"You want of piece of me Rich boy?" Joey yelled, about to attack Kaiba but Tristan kept him at bay.

"No. But you seem to want a piece of everything. I think you might have even eaten part of the table," Kaiba said. Joey growled. Kaiba then walked away.

"Dam Kaiba," Joey muttered and sat back down. Yugi tapped Yuki on the shoulder. Yuki turned to face him.

"Umm…Yuki…Yami needs to talk to you in private," Yugi said.

"Ok," Yuki said. Yugi and Yuki went inside the school into an empty hallway. A bright golden light surrounded Yugi. The light faded and Yami was in his place.

"Hi," Yami said.

"Hi. What did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked.

"It's about what happened last night if you remember," Yami said.

"Meaning that wasn't a dream?" Yuki asked.

"No. It was real. All of it was real," Yami said, "It's still very odd how you ended up in my soul room and then just disappeared."

"Yeah and then I ended up in my room again," said Yuki.

"Oh look who it is. The pharaoh and his lover," said…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: Can you guess who the mysterious person is? Find out next time on Always Loving You. Please review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sakuraanime2: This chapter is in celebration for me winning the short story contest and getting my story into a book. Yay! So enjoy reading this chapter.

_-Yami talking to Yugi- _

_#Yugi talking to Yami#_

* * *

"Oh look who it is. The pharaoh and his lover," said Bakura, grinning psychopathically as always. 

"Bakura, what are you doing here? I thought Marik sent you to the shadow realm," Yami said in his deep sexy voice.

"Pharaoh, you should know by now that nothing can keep me in that blasted place," Bakura replied. Bakura looked at Yuki, up and down, his gorgeous brown eyes gleamed with mischievousness. Yami stood in front of Yuki protectively. "You certainly know how to pick a girl, pharaoh. But she is a little flat."

_I'll show him what a flat girl can do when I'm done with him. _Yuki thought and glared at Bakura.

"What do want Bakura?" Yami asked in a dangerously intimidating voice.

"Oh I just came to visit. Also Ryou needs to go this place," Bakura replied and then the millennium ring appeared. It glowed brightly and soon the light faded away. _He looks different, _Yuki thought. The Bakura in front of them had kinder eyes and soften features.

"How did I get to school?" the white haired boy asked himself. He then noticed Yami and Yuki. "Oh hello Yugi. Who is this?"

"This is Yuki," Yami replied. _I am so confused right now. He was just so rude a minute ago and now he's really nice and Yami's acting like nothing happened. What's going on? I wonder if it had to do with that necklace thing, _Yuki thought then she felt a nudge on her side. Yami told Ryou, the chocolate colored eyed boy, about Yuki and noticed that she spaced out. He gave her a little nudge to wake her up. Suddenly the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you two later," Ryou said in his cute accent and went off to class.

"That was very…interesting," Yuki finally spoke.

"Yes it was and I should let Yugi get to class now," Yami said and the puzzle glowed. Yugi was in control of his body again.

"Time to go to math class," Yugi said brightly.

"I hate math," Yuki muttered. Yugi and Yuki got their books from their lockers and then headed for math class.

School had finally ended and the students walked home happily. Yugi walked home alone because the gang had other things to do.

_#So Yami…what did you need to talk to Yuki about?# _Yugi asked.

_-Just about stuff- _Yami replied.

#………_OK…# _Yugi said. _There is something going on between those two. I'll find out later what that something is but first I'm hungry and tired. _Yugi thought and finally reached home.

Later that day, it became dark outside meaning time to sleep. Yugi laid in his bed thinking about what Professor Hawkins said yesterday, "There's a world of monsters that exist along side our world."

_-What's wrong Yugi?- _Yami asked. Yugi sat up and saw Yami sitting on the edge of his bed in spirit form.

_#I'm just thinking about what Professor Hawkins said# _Yugi replied.

_-I've been thinking about that too. If his theory about these duel monsters is true. This could be our toughest fight yet.- _Yami said.

Somewhere far away in a spiral castle, the three bikers, that stole Yugi's god cards, stood in front of a hooded man with aqua colored hair that had two different colored eyes. One eye was blue while the other was golden yellow.

"We've located the pharaoh master," said the dirty blonde haired biker. He had a very buff figure and wore a dark grey trench coat. Underneath the trench coat he wore a brown shirt and dark pants. On his left arm was a black duel disk. "Unfortunately, we weren't able to capture his soul."

"I didn't expect you to defeat him this soon. We've just began," said the 'master'.

"But you know me master, I never come back empty handed," said the blonde biker as he walked to his master with a brown box with a few green symbols on it. He went on one knee and opened the box, revealing the three Egyptian God cards.

"Excellent," said the master in his eerie voice as he took the three cards. "The Egyptian Gods, at long last. I've waited an eternity to hold their powers in my hands." The cards glowed. "I finally possess the supreme force necessary to awaken The Great Beast." He walked to three stone snake statues with their mouths open. "Soon, we shall rid the earth of mankind and rebuild civilization as it once was." He put down the each of the cards in each of the snakes' mouths. He then started chanting, "Serpents of the Orichalcos, please hear my call. I offer thee the Gods of Egypt. You their divine might to unlock the scared chamber of the Great Beast. Awaken him from his ancient slumber by accepting my offering." The cards glowed a green light then sparks flew around. The sparks went all the way up into the sky and the sky glowed a rainbow color. The master laughed wickedly.

"The time has arrived my friends. Finally, after ten thousand years, the Great Leviathan shall rise again," stated the master.

Yugi whimpered slightly in his sleep. A female voice yelled, "Pharaoh! We need you!" The puzzle shined brightly. Suddenly, Yugi was standing in Yami's soul room. Yami turned around and saw Yugi.

"Help us," yelled the voice once again.

"Someone needs us," said Yami.

"Yeah. But where are they?" Yugi wondered and looked around. The voice yelled once again, "Please! Where are you? Pharaoh!"

"This way," Yami said in his deep voice. They ran towards a door and opened it. The door led to more doors and a bigger maze.

"Whoever that is, they could be almost anywhere," said Yami.

"Can you hear me?" asked the voice. Yugi turned towards Yami.

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked in his cute very light blue pajamas.

"Let's split up and search," Yami replied.

"Got it," Yugi nodded and the boys ran off in different directions. They kept opening many different doors and found nothing.

"How are we supposed to find someone in this place?" Yugi questioned. "There are way too many door ways." Then they heard a sound. The boys turned around and saw Kuriboh jumping on top of a stairwell.

"It's kuriboh! What's he doing here?" Yugi pondered. Kuriboh jumped down the hall. "Maybe he's trying to lead us to whoever needs our help."

"Let's go!" commanded Yami and ran off after Kuriboh. Yugi followed after him. They ran over a bridge (and through the woods to grandmother's house they go. He he I just had to do that. I don't know why. But they seriously did go over a bridge.) to a steel door. Kuriboh went through the door.

"This must be it," Yugi said. They looked at the door then Yami put his hand on the doorknob to open it. "Be careful. Who knows what's on the other side." Yami opened a door. On the other side of the door, everything was white.

"Whoa," Yugi said astonished, "I've never seen this room before."

"Nor have I," Yami said, "So stay close by."

"Pharaoh! Are you in here?" shouted the voice as a shadow passed by. The boys looked around and kuriboh jumped off. "Follow the sound of my voice."

"This way!" Yugi shouted and they ran after kuriboh. The boys didn't see the hole in the floor and fell in.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" both Yugi and Yami screamed.

"What's happened?" Yugi asked as they both fell into this bright light, which led them into another world. There was a huge castle in the middle of a beautiful forest. There was a piece of land that was floating in the air and mountains not so far from the castle.

"This is weird," Yugi said as he and Yami floated, "Where are we?"

"It appears to be some kind of kingdom," Yami said and he heard a low growl. "Yugi, we're not alone." Not so far off from them was a huge yellow eye, that looked likes a snake's eye, floating in the sky.

"Whatever it is. It doesn't look too friendly," Yugi stated. Yugi's was right; the eye was sucking up the monsters that inhabited the world. The boys then got pulled into the castle.

"Do you see what I see?" Yugi asked as they floated down to the floor.

"Yes," Yami replied, "Some sort of statues made of crystal. They appear to be dragons."

"They huge!" Yugi exclaimed, "I'm glad they're only statues." The boys landed safely on the floor.

"You're hear!" exclaimed the voice happily. The boys turned around and saw the Dark Magician Girl. "I knew you'd find me."

"You're Dark Magician Girl," Yugi said; his eyes widened in surprise.

"Tell us, why were you calling out for help?" Yami asked. The Dark Magician Girl's eyes saddened slightly then were full of determination.

"Pharaoh. Both of our worlds are in danger and without your help, we will all cease to exist," she answered.

"But how?" Yami wondered.

"Wait! So Professor Hawkins was right!" Yugi exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"As long as mankind has walked the earth, the Dominion of Beasts has existed side by side with the human world. We've live this way for thousands of years. Although our worlds are separate, we depend on one another in order to survive but now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped. A gateway between us has opened and now the Great Beast will swallow us all," Dark Magician Girl explained as she lowered her head in sadness. "It lives above the skies. Feasting on the lives of monsters and humans as it did in the past." She raised her head and looked determinedly at the boys. "We need you. All of us need you." The different monsters gathered around. "If this continues, we'll be gone forever. You two are our only help."

"We'll help," Yami said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Yeah but how? What are we suppose to do to stop this giant monster?" Yugi asked. The Dark Magician Girl flew up near one of the dragons.

"These three dragons once served as the protectors of my world. They defeated the Great Beast ten thousand years ago when it first appeared but for this they paid a price. Now they're frozen in time, unable to defend my dominion as they did so long ago," the Dark Magician Girl answered.

"But how can we help?" Yami questioned as he and Yugi flew up beside her.

"The legend states that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again," the Dark Magician Girl replied, "Pharaoh, I believe that one of these warriors is you and if I'm correct, you will be able to remove the sword from the ice."

"And what will happen if you're wrong?" Yami asked, looking at the sword in the dragon's eye.

"I'm not wrong. I know that you once saved Egypt from the shadow games and I believe you can do the same for us," Dark Magician Girl said determinedly.

"Ready Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. They grabbed the sword and pulled with all their might. A white light shined as they pulled out the sword. The ice started breaking and the green dragon roared.

"You've released Timaeus. Now according to the prophecy: you and Timaeus will become linked together as soon as you call his name," Dark Magician Girl said.

The boys shouted Timaeus' name and Timaeus roared again.

"It's worked. Now join forces," ordered the Dark Magician Girl. The boys nodded to each other and reached out their hands toward Timaeus. The room filled up with light and the next thing Yugi knew his was back in his own room. He sat up and winced slightly from the light that entered through his window.

_Is it morning already? _Yugi wondered as he got up. He looked out his window. _Wait a minute! That's not the sun!_ Yugi gasped. The monsters were being sucked into the huge yellow eye he saw in the dominion of the beasts. Yugi quickly got dressed and took his duel disk and ran outside.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"The monsters seem to be trapped in that light," grandpa answered in his green polka dotted pajamas. _Oh no! It's happening! _Yugi thought as he ran off.

"Yugi!" grandpa shouted. Yugi met up with the gang at the city square. (Or circle I don't know what it's called)

"Things are getting worse," Tea said worriedly, "Or at least they're getting weirder."

"Yeah. Any ideas what that is up there?" Joey asked.

"I think I do and it's not good," Yugi said as more monsters got sucked up. The eye shot a tornado towards Yugi.

"Uh guys," Tristan said, "RUN!" The tornado hit Yugi.

"Yugi! No!" Joey yelled. Yugi struggled against the wind and then his deck started to shine brightly. Yugi gasped, he took out the card from his deck. _It's that dragon we released! _Yugi thought and then put a look of determination on his face.

"Now I summon Timaeus!" exclaimed Yugi, holding out the card towards the eye. The tornado ceased and Timaeus roared as flew above the buildings of the city. "Timaeus! Protect us from that monster!" The eye attacked Timaeus and Timaeus attacked back with raging fire. Timaeus destroyed the eye and shards of it flew everywhere. Timaeus went back into the card. _We did it. _Yugi thought and the Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of him.

"We've only just began," she said. Yami appeared beside Yugi. "The Great Beast is still weak so he retreated for the moment and for that my companions and I are truly grateful my pharaoh but many of us remain prisoners on the other side."

"What's next?" Yugi asked.

"The Great Beast will return again and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he is fully restored. Time is running out!" Dark Magician Girl warned and faded away. The sky became its normal color again.

"Seems like Timaeus is strong but not strong enough," Yugi said.

"We must release the other two dragons," Yami said.

In the afternoon, the gang sat down in Yugi's room and watched the news on a laptop.

"I guess whatever happened here last night, happened everywhere," Tea said.

"Yeah but thanks to this card, Yugi was able to kick that thing's supernatural butt till it comes back again I guess," Joey said, looking at the Timaeus card. Tristan grabbed the card from Joey and looked at it closely.

"I still don't know how a duel monsters card did all that. It doesn't seem like anything too special to me," Tristan said as he waved the card. Joey grabbed the card from Tristan.

"Yeah to the untrained eye but any real duelist can tell this card is special and gotta be handed with care," Joey said and turned to Yugi, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. There's no telling what else this thing can do," Yugi said and got the card back from Joey. Yami appeared behind Yugi.

_You're right. The Eye of Timaeus contains the spirit of an ancient dragon and although it protected us. It could be dangerous. _Yami said as he looked at the card and then his eyes lingered a few seconds on Yuki before going back to the card which Yugi noticed.

"This has been very weird," Yuki said.

"You'll get used to it," Tea said, "I think we should do something about this."

"Like what Tea? I wouldn't even know where to begin to figure this out," Joey said, putting arms behind his head. Tristan made a Sherlock Holmes pose and said, "We could start with the monster sightings or that giant eye that blasted us then there's that motorcycle gang. You know, the one that seals people's souls." Yugi looked at Yami.

_I believe the secret lies in your hand. _Yami said.

"All those things are connected somehow," Yuki said.

"Maybe even your weird glowing thing," Tea said. Grandpa opened the door, smiling cheerily, "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt anything. But there's a package for you, Yugi. It came in the mail."

"Who's it from?" Yugi asked and got up.

"I'm not sure. My eyesight is not what it used to be," grandpa said and handed Yugi the package.

"Let's hope it's good news. We could use some," Tristan said.

"Oh no," Yugi said.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Joey asked. The gang looked over Yugi's shoulder to look at who's the package is from.

"Let's see here. From the office of Maximillion Pegasus," Tea said. Joey, Tristan, and Tea shouted.

"Why are you all so worked up?" Yuki asked. The gang explained to Yuki about Duelist Kingdom. "Oh," Yuki said.

They all looked at the video and card on Yugi's table. Yugi played the tape.

"Everyone grab hold of something," Joey said as he grabbed the couch.

"Hello Yugi boy. It's been so long. You never call. You never write. After all we've been together, you could've at least sent an e-mail," Pegasus said from the video, dressed in his red suit.

"It sounds more like you dated him than duel him," Yuki remarked.

"Well he is a weirdo," Tristan said.

"Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past two days, I'm sure you're aware of the duel monsters that have been suddenly been a muck all around this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy's been taking most of the heat for this recent state of affairs. Of course, I know who's really behind this," Pegasus said. "I must stop them. They're ruining the reputation of my game and I'm afraid that's just not good for business. The only catch is that it's too risky to leave you any information on this tape. So that means you'll have to come see me in person."

"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's the only way to ensure complete secrecy and last but not least I've enclosed a one of a kind card. Just make sure you don't lose it!" shouted Pegasus, getting very close to the screen. Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened.

"Ok I won't," Yugi, muttered.

"It's the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life! They mustn't take it!" Pegasus exclaimed and then the TV went blank.

"Freaky," Yuki mumbled.

"There's no way we could trust that guy," Joey said, still holding onto the couch.

_Let's go. Pegasus just may be our only hope. _Yami said. Yugi nodded and replied, "It's true." Yugi turned to his friends.

"Alright guys. I'm going," said Yugi with determination.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Yugi replied.

"Then I'll be right there by your side pal. So let's go do this!" Joey shouted. Yugi smiled, "You mean that Joey?"

"Consider my bags already packed," Joey said, standing on the couch.

"Well then, count me in," Tea said.

"Me too," Tristan said.

"What about you Yuki?" Tea asked. Yuki looked at the gang.

"I don't know," Yuki replied, "All of this is so new to me and I guess I need to think about it."

"Well we're leaving tomorrow so you can tell us by then. We'll be waiting," Yugi said with a warm smile.

"Ok," Yuki said, smiling back.

Not so far from Yugi's home were two little rats listening on to their conversation.

"Did you hear that Rex?" Weevil Underwood asked.

"Yea but what I don't get is why Pegasus needs those losers. He should've given that tape to me," Rex said, taking off his headphone.

"Well just because we weren't invited to the party, doesn't mean we can't show up. We'll see where all the cards get made," Weevil said.

"All the cards?" Rex asked and started fantasying about all the cards he could get. "All right! Let's go! Those rare cards should belong to me!"

"And me! Before long, our dueling desks will be unstoppable!" Weevil exclaimed.

"That's right! We just have to get to Pegasus before them. But how do we do that?" Rex asked.

"I thought you'd never asked," Weevil said and started laughing evilly.

Now somewhere far away in the Spiral Castle, "Our time will come Great Leviathan. By the might of the three Egyptian Gods, you've been reborn and once I replenish you with enough souls, you shall inherit the strength to rule the earth. No one will stop us. No one," said the master. "Apparently the pharaoh holds the power of the dragon but that was merely a minor setback to be dealt with later. Rafael!"

"Yes master Dartz," said the dirty blonde haired buff biker. He bowed down to Dartz. "I know what to do. I'll find the pharaoh and this time I'll make sure we drain his power to feed the great beast sir."

"Quiet. Why don't you try listening? It's really a wonderful skill and when you master it, you'll realize we'll need more than just the pharaoh's soul," said Dartz.

"Then we'll deal with the others too. I'll take Kaiba," said the biker with red-violet hair.

"I've got my eyes on someone too. That feisty little bloke, Joey Wheeler, he should be fun to take apart," said the biker with the accent.

"I know why you're after Wheeler," said the red-violet haired one.

"Mind your own business Alister," said the guy with the accent, "What about you? Why the sudden interest in Kaiba?"

"Look, I have my reasons Valon," said Alister.

"Really?" asked Valon.

"Get off. We're in the presence of master Dartz," said Rafael.

"The pharaoh and his friends are on their way to speak with the one we've been watching. Just make certain that you reach him before they do," said Dartz.

"Pegasus," Rafael said.

"And to think I called you a bad listener," said Dartz, "There's also one more you need to take care of: the girl that has the ability to stay within the Orichalcos. I want you to bring her here meaning alive. Now first, go see Pegasus at once!" The three bikers bowed.

Yuki laid on her bed, thinking about what she should do.

"Hey, what's up?" Andrea asked and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yugi and the others are going to California and they asked me if I wanted to come," Yuki replied.

"Then you should go. We did go there for summer vacation and you know that place like the back of your hand," Andrea said.

"Only cause I like exploring," Yuki said.

"And because of that you met so many people. They could use you there," Andrea said.

"I bet mom wouldn't let me," Yuki said.

"The school is closed because of the monsters so it'll be okay," Andrea said, "And also I could help you persuade mom."

"Really?" Yuki asked and sat up.

"Of course! That's what sisters are for," Andrea said, "And also cause I broke your ipod."

"You did what!" Yuki yelled. Andrea ran out of Yuki's room as Yuki chased after her with a pillow.

The next day, the gang was in the airport with their packed bags.

"See ya soon grandpa," said Yugi.

"Take care and don't forget to keep your seats upright during takeoff and don't fill up on peanuts," said grandpa.

"Sure," Yugi nodded, "Bye grandpa." The gang started leaving.

"Wait! Yugi! Guys!" shouted…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: That is where I stop for now because my hands are hurting so much and it's midnight. It took me a long time just to get the episode on CD so I could type the story. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sakuraanime2: Sorry for the delay! My sis wiped out the computer so I lost all my files and I had to do the starting of this chapter again. I've been so busy lately. So here's chapter 16. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait! Yugi! Guys!" shouted Yuki as she ran towards the gang.

"Yuki you came!" exclaimed Yugi, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Yuki said, trying to catch her breath. "It took some time convincing my mom."

"We should get going now that Yuki's here," said Tea. They all went to the private jet that Pegasus had sent for them.

"Whoa!" the whole gang exclaimed as they entered the jet. The inside of the jet was large with comfy blue seats and red carpet aisle.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Joey as he sat down in a seat in the front row. "I'm talking extra leg room folks! Why don't you have a seat Yugi?"

"Sure," Yugi said and sat down beside Joey. Yuki sat beside Yugi, at the window. Across from Yuki sat Tea and beside Tea sat Tristan. As soon as everyone buckled up, the jet flew off towards the gang's destination.

After several hours, everyone asleep except for Yuki. Yuki looked out the window and sighed softly. _I wonder how much has changed there. For some reason, I feel like this adventure is totally going to change my life._

"You seem to be thinking deeply about something. Care to share your thoughts?" asked a familiar deep voice. Yuki turned around and saw Yami sitting beside her inside of Yugi.

"Yami? What are you doing out of the puzzle?" asked Yuki.

"I was wondering what were you doing still awake," Yami answered.

"I just couldn't sleep. I don't feel comfortable in planes," Yuki said and looked out the window again.

"Well this is my first time on a plane so I don't feel that comfortable either," Yami said, shifting in his seat.

"Ancient Egypt never had planes so that doesn't surprise me," Yuki sighed. "Yami, were you ever scared when you first came out of the puzzle because a lot of things has changed since 5000 years ago." Yami closed his eyes, then opened them and looked into Yuki's grey-brown eyes.

"I was a little scared and confused because I had no memory of who I was," Yami admitted, "But I felt a strong connection with Yugi which helped me through everything."

"Oh," Yuki said and lightly yawned.

"Looks like sleep is finally getting to you," Yami smirked.

"I'm not sleepy," Yuki argued but closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Soon it was morning on the plane. Yugi stirred and woke up to find something warm on him. Yugi looked and saw Yuki sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. A tint of red appeared on Yugi's cheeks. _She must have fallen asleep on. I guess should wake her. _Yugi hesitated and shook Yuki gently.

"Uhh…Yuki wake up," Yugi whispered so he wouldn't wake up the gang. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. When she finally realized in the position her and Yugi were in, she jumped back.

"Oh Yugi I'm sorry! I didn't realize I fell asleep on you," Yuki said quickly.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes," Yugi said, smiling warmly. Later on, the rest of the gang woke up and they buckled their seat belts for the landing of the plane. The gang assembled outside of the airport.

"Pegasus, here we come!" shouted Joey as he threw his fist up in the air. A limo was waiting there for them and one of Pegasus' bodyguards opened the door and said; "Step inside. We don't have a minute to spare."

"All right!" Joey yelled; his eyes wide open at the limo. Tea stood beside the man loading the gang's luggage. She saw a large brown bag about to be put in the truck.

"Hey. I never saw this bag before. Did any of you guys packed this one?" Tea asked. Everyone said, "No."

"Then I'll just toss this in the lost and found," said the luggage carrier person and went back inside the airport. The gang sat down in the limo and the limo drove off down the road. _I can't believe I'm back, _thought Yuki.

"This place looks nothing like home," Joey said.

"Well the US is bigger than Japan," Yuki said.

"Yuki since you're from America. I was wondering if you live somewhere here," Yugi said.

"Well I don't live in San Francisco. I used to live in New York City but my Aunt lives somewhere around here. I used to visit her and I made a lot of friends here," said Yuki.

"Hey check it out! That's the golden gate bridge, right?" Joey asked.

"Yup! The one and only," Yuki said brightly.

"It doesn't look golden to me," said Joey.

"The bridge is called golden gate because the bridge crosses over the golden gate which is the waters," explained Yuki.

"You taking all this in, Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi looked up abruptly.

"Huh? What?" Yugi asked.

"Hello? Earth to Yugi," Tea said, looking at him with concern shining in her blue eyes. Yugi looked down slightly.

"Sorry guys. I can't stop thinking about everything we found out this week," replied Yugi, "It's not everyday that a magic gateway opens up between our world and a world where monsters live. On top of that, some kind of giant super monster is trying to destroy both worlds." Yugi took out his Timaeus card. "And the only protection we have is this card but even that doesn't seem to be enough cause that mega monster is still out there somewhere." Yugi sighed, "I just don't know where."

After a few minutes, Joey asked, "Are we there yet?" The limo stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned gas station.

"Hey, why did we stop man?" Tristan asked and everyone looked towards the driver. The driver got out of the limo and started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Joey exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"That's weird. Why did we stop at some rundown gas station?" Tea asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yuki.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Sakuraanime2: Hello everyone. Here's finally chapter 17 and just in case, if you guys haven't read chapter 16, I recommend you read it so you can understand what's going on in this chapter. Also I've started watching the subbed version of Yugioh because it easier to write down what they're saying instead of listening to a repeat of what one character has been saying. I must say the theme for the Japanese version is so much better than the dubbed. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

_-Yami talking to Yugi-_

_#Yugi talking to Yami#_

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yuki. After waiting for who knows how long for the driver to come back to the limo, Tea finally asked the question that was lingering in the rest of the gang's heads for some time: "What's taking the driver so long?"

"Yeah, what the hell is he doing?" asked Tristan. Joey sighed, "Let's go check on him." They all got out of the car and started looking around the rundown gas station.

"What the? There's no one here," said Joey.

"It looks like no one's used this place for years," said Yuki, looking at the red paint chipping off the walls of the ancient looking building.

"He's not using the toilet either," replied Tristan from the men's washroom.

"What's going on?" Tea asked; her eyes filled with worry.

"Hey guys, do you hear that sound?" Joey asked, listening closely to something. The rest of the gang became quiet and listened closely too. Sounds of speeding engines were heard in the distant and they seemed to be getting closer.

"I hear it!" exclaimed Yugi, "It's coming our way!" They all rushed to the road and saw in the clouds of dust, many bikers in black leather jackets and helmets heading towards them. The bikers stopped in front of them in an intimidating way. Joey got in front of Tea and Yuki protectively and asked the bikers, "Who are you guys?"

"We don't have any money! Get lost!" Tristan shouted. _-Yugi!- #Yami?# -Switch with me!- _The puzzle glowed as Yami and Yugi switched and Yami was now in control. Yami glared fiercely at the bikers and stood protectively in front of Yuki. The engines of the bikers' motorcycles strummed threateningly.

"What do you want from us?" Tristan asked in anger as he also glared at the bikers. The bikers strummed their engines more dangerously and came slightly closer to the gang.

"Dam," Tristan muttered.

"Guys! Head to the car now!" shouted Joey and they all ran back to the limo. The bikers chased after them as the gang sprinted to the limo but the bikers got there first and surrounded the gang.

"We're in big trouble," said Yuki as the bikers brought out some steel poles.

"That's low you jerks!" Joey yelled furiously. One of the bikers chuckled and hit the ground with his pole signaling the others to move. The other bikers went around the gang, dragging their poles on the ground. The gang looked around for any possible way to escape but it was futile. One of the bikers headed towards Joey and was about to hit him when suddenly a card comes out of no where and hits the bikers causing him to fall. The other bikers gasped and looked around for the person responsible for the downfall of one of their members. A red motorcycle headed towards them, the biker wearing a black tube top with a violet short sleeved jacket and black shorts. The person wore a red helmet, hiding their identity. The person threw more cards at the bikers causing them to fall off their bikes. In the distant, the bikers that had stole the god cards (SA: I will call them the Doma gang from now on) were watching at the scene before them. A particular brown haired boy was shocked at the scene before him.

"Wha-at?" Tea stammered. Tristan grabbed her wrist and shouted, "Run as fast as you can." The gang ran towards the limo but as Joey ran something caught his eye. He saw a Harpy Lady duel monsters card in one of the gloves of the bikers. He bent down and picked it up but before he could fully examine it, the red helmet biker took the card from his hand. Joey stood up and saw a familiar face underneath that red helmet.

"She's…" Joey whispered; his eyes wide as dinner plates. Out of the blue, a biker attack the red helmet biker with a chain but the red biker grabbed the chain with a black duel disk causing the other biker to smash into the gasoline station causing a fire. "Crap," Joey said as he ran to the black sleek limo. He got in the front seat as Tristan sped them away from the gas station just in time as it exploded behind them.

"Who exactly was that person?" Tea wondered, looking at the flames that engulfed the gas station.

"It Mai," said Joey happily, "I'm sure of it."

"What did you say?" asked Tristan.

"Mai?" Yami repeated the familiar name.

"Who's Mai?" Yuki asked curiously.

"A very good friend of ours," replied Joey, smiling.

"Oh, I see," Yuki said and didn't ask any further. After an hour of driving, the black limo could not take anymore and the engine overheated. The gang took out their luggage and started walking towards their destination.

"Really!" Joey exclaimed, slightly pissed off at Tristan, "Why didn't you keep driving straight?! Thanks to you, our ride is ruined!"

"Shut up!" Tristan retorted, "Because you were spacing out, we almost got caught in the explosion in the gas station!" Joey turned around and faced Tristan.

"What'd you say?! Are you saying it's **my **fault?!" shouted Joey.

"Wanna fight you jerk?!" yelled Tristan.

"Would you two **shut up**?! It's already enough that we have to walk but hearing you two bicker is just too much!" shouted Yuki.

"Yuki's right. Knock it off you two," said Yami, "Now's not the time to be fighting."

"That's right," Tea agreed, "We should be thinking about what's going to happen." The boys growled at each other but stopped arguing for the moment.

"All we can do now is go to Industrial Illusions," said Yami.

"That's right. The limo Pegasus sent for us got taken out by those other guys. I'm worried about Pegasus, Tea said; concern dripping out of her voice.

"The problem is how we get there from here…" Yami stated.

"I have an idea," Yuki said.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"There should be other cars going on this highway, we could probably get a ride if we do it properly," Yuki said; the last part she said a little bit more to herself.

"Do what properly?" Joey asked dumbly.

Yuki winked, "You'll see but I'll need Tea's help."

"Okay," Tea said and as soon as she said that, a truck was already heading their way. A young man hummed happily as he drove his grey truck down the road, listening to country music. Then he sees two young girls, pointing their thumbs towards down the road, obviously looking for a ride. The young girls winked at him and smiled seductively. Huge hearts sprung in the man's eyes but little did he known their friends were behind a bolder.

"Is it just me or do Tea and Yuki look slightly more attractive?" Tristan asked. Yami didn't pay attention to Tristan's question as he was busy glazing at Yuki. The only reply Tristan got was from Joey who was almost choking on his drool. Tristan just sighed and then saw the signal for the guys to come out of hiding. "Okay guys, let's get out of here." The guys came out of hiding causing the young man in the truck to get slightly depressed. The all got into the back of the truck and the truck driver drove down the road.

"So tight," Joey said, "Tristan! You suitcase is in my way!"

"What are you talking about?! Yours is!" Tristan countered.

"But what the hell did you bring in that suitcase?" Joey asked.

Tristan grinned, "Some **very** important stuff. I'll let you take a little peek." Tristan takes out a stick with a red ball on it. "Look."

"Huh? What's that?" Joey asked.

"A child's toy," Tristan said proudly, "I'm going to teach Americans about Japanese culture." (SA: By the way this part is actually from the Japanese anime. 4kids seemed to have taken out a lot of stuff)

"You twit…what else have you got?!" Joey asked and took out a stuff yellow cat from Tristan's suitcase. Joey looked at the cat in disgust, "What the hell is this?" The rest of gang just watched the two argue.

"It's my stuff animal! I can't sleep without it," exclaimed Tristan.

"What the hell is this?" Joey asked as he got out a pair of boxers that has the American flag on them. Yuki and Tea blushed slightly.

"Of course I'd wear the flag colored boxers in America!" shouted Tristan, "Give it back!"

Joey laughed, "No way!" Yami chuckled lightly in amusement. The girls just smiled then a thought occurred in Tea's mind.

"Hey Joey, was the person who saved us really Mai?" Tea asked.

"I saw her," replied Joey, "She had Harpy Lady. There's no doubt. She's Mai!" After a few hours, the sky became dark and they had finally reached Industrial Illusions. They all looked up at the tall building; almost straining their necks.

"Is this Industrial Illusions?" Tea asked.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Tristan and Joey. They all head inside. The building had a marble floor and walls. There was a golden staircase that led to the second floor. The building looked as abandoned as the gas station they were at last time.

"There's no one here," said Yuki.

"Is today a holiday or something?" wondered Tristan.

"Then why would the doors be left wide open?" Tea asked.

"That's strange," said Yuki. #_Be careful Yami. I have a bad feeling about this place.# -I know. I sensed someone with a murderous intent when I came in here.- _Tea picked up a phone but heard nothing.

"The phones are dead," said Tea sadly. Suddenly gates started coming and locked the gang inside. The gang tried opening them but it was no use.

"Shit! It won't open!" said Joey.

"This is…" Yami was cut off by a roaring engine. They all looked towards the source of the sound. A motorcycle jumped off the second floor balcony on to the first floor. The gang gasped. The driver of the motorcycle took off their red helmet to reveal…

"Mai!" exclaimed Joey. Mai glared at them.

"Mai, did Pegasus call you too?" Joey asked. Mai got off her bike.

"Pegasus is no longer here," said Mai as she took out a card from her black duel disk, "Pegasus…I've captured Pegasus!" Mai revealed Pegasus' soul trapped on the card she held. The gang was astonished and could not believe it.

"Mai, what's going on here?" Joey asked. An evil laughter was heard; the gang looked up and saw two members from the Doom gang: Rafael and Valon.

"Mai said she'd take you guys down with her own hands," said Valon.

"What?!" exclaimed Joey.

"If you guys want to leave this building, you'll have to defeat me in a duel first," said Mai as she activated her duel disk. "Joey! I'll start with you!" Mai drew a car.

"Joey…I'm not the Mai you once knew…I have been reborn by the new power of the Orichalcous. The magic card born from darkness! Dark soul, awaken!" Mai shouted as she plays the Orichalcous. The gang was pushed out of the Orichalcous except Joey and Yuki.

"I guess the girl can stay in the Orichalcous even when it's not the pharaoh that's dueling," said Rafael to his team member Valon.

"Didn't Master Dartz want her alive? Soul and all?" Valon asked.

"He did," Rafael replied.

"Hey Mai! Only take the twerp's soul not the Angel's! We need her with her soul!" Valon yelled.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" shouted Mai. _Angel? _Yami wondered. _Are they talking about Yuki? But why did they call her an angel? They know something about her that we don't!_

"Stop this Mai! I don't want to fight you!" shouted Joey.

"Why do Mai and Joey have to duel like this?" Tea asked.

"This duel is too much!" Tristan exclaimed. Mai called Harpy on the field and its attack points increase by 500.

"Your turn," Mai said in monotone.

"Mai, I don't want to fight you like this!" Joey exclaimed.

"Dam…is Mai serious?" asked Tristan.

"No way! Because whoever loses…" Tea said.

"Their soul, right?" Yuki completed Tea's sentence. "I wonder if that goes the same for me."

"Mai, please stop this!" Tea pleaded. #_Yami you have to stop this duel!# -Right, if only I could take out that boundary…-_

"Cut it out, pharaoh!" yelled Valon as Yami glared at him, "It's the same no matter how many times you try! The millennium items' powers can't destroy the boundary. The only option he has is to fight."

"Don't be in such a rush pharaoh!" shouted Rafael, "I'll be your opponent when this duel is over."

"It won't be your turn, Rafael!" yelled Mai, "I'll defeat Yugi! Don't interfere!"

"You're too cunning Mai!" exclaimed Rafael, "Did you forget Master Dartz's orders?"

"But isn't it entertaining Rafael?" Valon asked. "Let her be. He won't care as long as we get their souls."

"Valon!" retorted Rafael.

"What kind of duel will they have?" Valon asked. "Why don't we just watch a bit? We can take our turns if she fails in the process."

"Now what are you going to do Joey? It's your turn," said Mai.

"I told you, I'm not accepting this duel!" exclaimed Joey.

"Trying to run away?" Mai asked. "How dare you run away from a fight! Saying that and still calling yourself a duelist!"

"But this isn't an ordinary duel! Me or you…the one who loses will have our **souls** taken!" yelled Joey.

"So what if that happens?!" countered Mai. The gang gasped as Valon gave a low whistle. "Duels must always be fought seriously! One must be on their own future. I have done this countless times as I've fought. This is different from normal games! If you plan to run away then I've been an idiot to admire you!"

"Are you giving me no choice but to fight?" Joey asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" exclaimed Mai. Joey activated his duel disk and drew a card. After a few minutes into the duel, Joey sacrificed a scapegoat so Panther Warrior could attack while Mai has 6 harpies on the field. Panther Warrior attacked a harpy lady but Mai used a trap card to block the attack.

"Shit! Even that attack couldn't wake Mai up," said Joey, "How can I bring the old Mai back?"

"Wake me up?" wondered Mai, "I'm **wide awake**! They didn't trick me and they aren't controlling me! I chose to fight you by my free will!"

Joey was shocked, "Wh-what did you say?"

"You wouldn't understand…" said Mai. "How would you when all you know is moving forward? I tried to chase after you guys after the Battle City tournament so I joined tournaments around the world and won them all. But even when I won, my heart wasn't satisfied. Not even close…right…the fear of failure dominated my heart and a desire for victory." _What is this? I can feel her pain and emotions flowing through me, _thought Yuki. Mai continued, "What you found in Battle City…I want that too! I want the power to not lose to any duelist! I want to catch up to you guys! I wanted to defeat you by all means and this is the only way!" _She went through so much…all her loneliness and sadness…I can feel it, _thought Yuki.

After more than several minutes into the duel, Harpy's Pet Dragon was on the field and Joey was starting to run out of options. _Help him. Use your powers, _a voice whispered in Yuki's head. _How do I help Joey? Why am I hearing voices? _Yuki wondered. _Believe in your powers, _the voice said as Yuki body started glowing as so did Joey's and Yami's deck. Yami took out the glowing Eye of Timaeus card. _Could this be? But why is Yuki glowing too? How is she connected?_ wondered Yami. A symbol of a cross appeared on Yuki's forehead and snowy white wings sprouted from her back. Her grey-brown eyes were glazed over. Suddenly Joey and Yami weren't in the Industrial Illusions' building but in another world.

"This is the domain of the beasts!" exclaimed Yami, remembering his last visit.

"This sword…" Joey said, looking at the sword that was stuck in the crystal dragon's foot.

"Joey, only you can lift that sword," said Yami. Joey looked at Yami. "You're the only one who can pull that sword."

"M-me?" Joey stammered and looked back at the sword. He grasped the sword and powerful wave went through his body. Joey pulled the sword out fully and the ice started to crack.

"Your name is…Hermos!" yelled Joey as the dragon roared. Then Joey and Yami were back in the building. Yuki stopped glowing and started to fall to the ground as her wings faded.

"Yuki," Yami shouted her name but could not reach her. Joey saved Yuki from the fall and laid her down.

"I got her," said Joey. "She fainted." _So it wasn't a dream. I swear I saw Yuki with wings, _thought Joey.

"The Orichalcous is reacting, that girl has a strange power. She's tied with those dragons," Rafael said.

"What are you doing?! It's your turn," shouted Mai. Joey drew his card with determination and a new power flowing in him.

"I'm counting on you…Hermos," said Joey as raised the card. Then he put in his hand. "First I'll revive my Gigacyber."

"That's useless!" shouted Mai, "It can't defeat my harpy's pet dragon."

"No! I'll bet on this," said Joey and smirked. "I summon Time Wizard in attack mode and I activate Claw of Hermos! Come forth, Hermos!" The red dragon roared fiercely. "Hermos can transform into an Equipment card for any monster on the field." Hermos sucks up the Time Wizard and glows a golden light than transforms in to a hammer with wings.

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't look cool. Even if I don't know the power of this weapon, I have no choice but to use it," said Joey. "I equip time magic hammer with Gigacyber. Go time magic hammer!" The hammer creates a hole and numbers are put on each of Mai's monsters. "Nothing happened. My turn is over."

"Are you making fun of me Joey?" Mai asked as she glared at him. "So you fight me seriously in the end after all, huh?"

"Mai…I..." Joey was cut off by Mai, "Enough already! Let's end this ridiculous duel right now!" Mai drew a card but then all her monsters were sucked into the hole created by magic time hammer. "My monsters!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Joey wondered.

"What happened to my harpies?!" Mai asked furiously.

"I don't know either!" replied Joey.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," stated Mai.

"I don't know what happened but since Mai's field is empty, now's my chance!" exclaimed Joey as Joey drew a card. "Gigacyber, direct attack Mai!" Mai's attack points went down to 1400. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Mai started shaking and kept repeating the phrase, "I can't lose."

"Mai…" Joey said.

"My turn!" shouted Mai as she drew a card. Then Harpy's Pet Dragon came back to the field.

"Harpy's pet dragon attack Gigacyber!" commanded Mai. Then Joey revealed his trap card Devil Dice.

"This card reduces the enemy's monster's attack by the amount rolled on the dice!" stated Joey. The little devil creature rolled the red dice and got a two. "Yes! The attack points of Harpy's Pet Dragon is reduced by half!" Harpy's pet dragon was destroyed.

"No! I can't lose!" said Mai. Her body started shaking again, "I…I want to win! I have to!"

"This isn't good. If this keeps up…" Rafael paused as Valon jumped off the balcony towards Mai.

The Orichalcous ring on his finger glowed, "Shard of the Orichalcous! Release your power!" Valon punched the barrier with his ring. A huge gust of wind pushed everyone back as the barrier was broken.

"Valon!" yelled Rafael as he also jumped down from the balcony. (SA: it's a wonder how they survived a fall from the second floor)

"The boundary disappeared!" exclaimed Tea. Valon cradled Mai's body in his arms.

"That was reckless!" said Rafael, "Even if the Orichalcous protects us, if we try to release the boundary, we might lose our lives!"

"Even so…I can't let her continue like this," said Valon.

Rafael got up, "Next time we meet pharaoh I'll take your soul." Rafael raised his Orichalcous necklace and it glowed brightly, blinding everyone. The gates started opening up.

"They're gone!" shouted Tristan.

"Yuki! Joey!" yelled Yami and headed towards both of them who were lying on the floor as so did Tea and Tristan. Yami shaked Yuki's body gently to wake her up; Yuki groaned lightly. "What happened?" she asked as she got up.

"I'll explain later," replied Yami. Joey started to get up too.

"Mai! What happened to Mai?" Joey asked.

"Well…they disappeared," said Tea sadly, not looking directly at Joey.

"Damn it!" shouted Joey and punched the floor. "Why Mai?"

"Joey, don't you get it?" Tristan asked, "Mai betrayed us. She went to our enemy."

"It wasn't Mai's fault…she was in so much pain and so lonely and scared," Yuki said a little bit above a whisper.

"How do you know?" Tristan asked.

"I felt it. All her memories and her emotions, I don't know how but I felt them," said Yuki, shaking slightly. Someone then entered through the entrance of the building. Yami turned around, "Kaiba!"

"Yugi!" exclaimed Duke as he and Weevil and Rex came in through another entrance.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Mokuba.

"Pegasus called us here," answered Yami.

"Pegasus?!" Mokuba wondered.

"Is Pegasus okay?" Seto Kaiba asked in his usual icy tone of voice. Yami and Yuki got up.

"When we got here, he already…" Yami was cut off by Tristan.

"It seems Mai Valentine joined forces with Doma and stole Pegasus' soul," informed Tristan.

"Doma you said?!" inquired Kaiba.

"Kaiba, do you know about Doma too?" Yami asked.

"Seto already fought with Doma's Alister," said Mokuba. "That guy impersonated Pegasus and set a lot of traps for Seto."

"I couldn't finish him off," said Kaiba ruggedly.

"I see. So you came here," said Yami. Yami took out the card Pegasus sent to him of a key. "Pegasus must have left some clues for us."

"Now that you mention it, there was one door I couldn't unlock," said Duke.

"That's it!" exclaimed Yami.

"Okay, show me the way," ordered Kaiba.

"Let's go, Joey," said Yami.

"Ye-yea," stammered Joey and got up fully. They all followed Duke to a room, leaving Weevil and Rex behind.

"Wh-what the?" Weevil wondered.

"They're ignoring us like we don't exist!" yelled Rex.

"That's just what we need," smirked Weevil, "There must rare cards left here by Pegasus!" Weevil chuckled evilly.

"Yeah! Let's go get them all!" exclaimed Rex. The gang reached a room with another door in it.

"This is it," said Duke as he stood in front of the locked door. Yami went ahead and put the key card through the key slot and the door opened.

"It's too dark to see anything," said Tristan.

"It could be a trap set up by Doma," said Joey. Kaiba scoffed and went past the gang into the room with Mokuba following behind him. Then the gang also entered. The lights turned on revealing many toon duel monsters.

"This room looks like a giant toy box," said Joey.

"This pisses me off!" growled Kaiba, "What a disgusting hobby!" Then a hologram of Pegasus appeared.

"Yugi boy, welcome to my private room," greeted the hologram, "This room is the dream from my heart. Do you like it?"

"That's why we said we **didn't**," said Tristan.

"Keep your mouth shut," said Tea and nudged Tristan.

"However Yugi boy, if you are listening to this message that means I am not safe," said the hologram Pegasus, "I knew this. Our company has already been taken over by another."

"That's the same with us," said Kaiba, "Our Kaiba Corporation has been completely bought by a larger company."

The hologram continued, "This organization is an underground secretive company that owns a large portion of America: Doma. Doma has stood in the shadows acting as the controller for thousands of years as the world changes due to financial situations. You should know this from your text books. The thriving rein of the Roman Empire and its sudden downfall. Was it history repeating itself? Who was the real one to provide the winning side with weapons during the sailing age? Citizen revolution …was it truly the cause of civilians randomly rebelling against the government? Who was the one to bring Napolean to power? Who was the true person pulling strings during all of these world events from the shadows? I don't have any evidence because everyone who knew the real truth were all slaughtered in history's darkest ages. But I believe myself that they have been involved in the world's deepest history." (SA: OMG I have learned something that if I write it on a history test then I'll definitely fail.)

"Involved in the world's history?" Yami wondered.

"That same Doma has begun to move again," said the hologram, "He's using the power of Duel monsters I invented. They are aiming for something much larger this time. They're plotting something much more evil this time. Yugi boy, it is because I wanted to tell you this that I called you here and I hope it's something you can accept. Hidden within this room is a new card I have created! In truth I wanted to hand it to you personally but it could not be helped. You will have to find them yourself!"

"Pot of Greed! It is the only thing not related to toon world," explained Yami. Rex and Weevil jumped to Pot of Greed but Tristan got there first. He reached his hand in and pulled out a blank card.

"This is strange. There's nothing on it," said Tristan, "It's completed, isn't it?"

"Then it's just garbage," said Kaiba.

"Nameless card?" wondered Yami.

"Yugi boy I beg of you. Please save my cute little monsters! I believe you, Yugi boy, are the only one who can do so!" exclaimed the hologram then faded away.

"What the hell?! I don't get it!" yelled Joey in frustration. "An underground organization that's been around for thousands of years?! Why would Mai work with these kinds of people?!"

"Don't get close to Doma," said Kaiba in his deep icy voice, "I remember, Gozaburo once said there must be a darkness existing behind all world economy. I didn't take it literary, just the words of a coward but Yugi no matter how you struggle they are not opponents you can handle!"

"No, Kaiba!" exclaimed Yami, "Is that true? Maybe I can't touch such a huge organization by myself but…" Yami takes out the Eye of Timaeus and shows it to Kaiba.

"That's…" Kaiba muttered. Joey then took out his Claw of Hermos.

"Kaiba, do you also have a card like this?" Yami asked. Kaiba takes out his own dragon.

"The Fang of Critias," said Kaiba and shows it to Yami. The cards started glowing.

"If the three of us combine our power, we may be able to defeat Doma. Didn't the cards tell you that?" Yami asked. The cards stopped glowing.

"Sorry but I work alone," said Kaiba and leaves.

"We don't need him anyways," said Joey. Weevil and Rex searched for more hidden duel monsters cards. Then Tristan and Duke noticed them.

"Hey what are you guys doing over there?" Tristan asked.

"My glasses!" Weevil shouted, "I can't find my glasses!"

"They're right there where you just threw them," said Tristan, looking at the duo suspiously.

"Oh! Hehe," Weevil put on his glasses again.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yuki.

"We find this secret organization and we rescue Mai," answered Joey.

"Unfortunately, they split without giving an address so that's not an option," said Tristan.

"Good point," said Joey.

"Plan B anyone?" Tea asked.

"We could chill out back at my place and play some dungeon dice monsters," Duke replied, "But first…" Duke grabbed Yuki's hand gently and placed a soft kiss on it, "I'm Duke Devlin. What's your name cutie?"

"Not interested," replied Yuki and took her hand out of his grasp.

"Don't worry. You'll come to like me," Duke said and winked at her.

"Okay, dice boy lay your hands off Yuki. We first have to figure out what to do," Joey said and Duke took a step away from Yuki.

"Professor Hawkins lives somewhere around here. He might have information that might help us," said Yami.

"Good idea!" said Tea.

"Okay we know where we're going but how do we get there?" asked Tristan. They all heard the roaring of engines outside and opened the curtains to see Kaiba's Blue Eyes jet.

"That is one nice ride," said Yuki, obviously impressed by Kaiba's way of travel.

"Flag it down or something," said Tea.

"Hey Kaiba! We need a lift rich boy!" shouted Tristan but it was no use, Kaiba's jet sped off.

"Well some much for that idea," Tristan said.

"No problem, we could always use my car," said Duke.

"But do you think we could all fit in?" Tea asked.

"The six of us can squeeze in no problem," said Duke.

"Hello?" Weevil asked.

"What about us?" Rex asked.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Tristan asked. The duo chuckled.

"Hold on I got a spot for them," said Duke. They all went to Duke's car. "Those two can sit in the trunk with your guys' luggage. And you cutie can sit beside me." Duke winked at Yuki again.

"I think I'd rather sit with those two losers than you," replied Yuki. Joey and Tristan snickered at the dryness of Yuki's comment while Yami smirked.

"Fine be that way. I like feisty girls," Duke said. So it ended up like this, Tea sat beside Duke in the front while Yuki sat beside Yami in a corner of the car and beside Yami was Tristan and Joey. After a few hours, the gang finally reached their destination but they saw something much unexpected…

* * *

Sakuraanime2: Now there's where I end it. Wow 10 pages of writing. I wanted to get to the part of where Rafael and Yami duel but I've been typing all day and now it's almost midnight here so I got to get some sleep for school. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sakuraanime2: It's been a while, but I finally updated. Yay? Well anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Fine be that way. I like feisty girls," Duke said. So it ended up like this, Tea sat beside Duke in the front while Yuki sat beside Yami in a corner of the car and beside Yami was Tristan and Joey. After a few hours, the gang finally reached their destination but they saw something much unexpected...

Professor Hawkins' home was burnt to pieces.

"This is terrible", said Joey. He and Yugi jumped out of the car.

"Professor Hawkins! Rebecca!" Yugi shouted as loud as his little lungs could allow him.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice called. Yugi turned around to be glomped by a sobbing Rebecca.

"Y-yugi. Grandpa he. Grandpa he-," Rebecca cried on to his chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

"What happened, Rebecca?" he asked his eyes full of concern. Rebecca looked up at Yugi with tears in her blue eyes.

"Let's all sit down first," Rebecca said and everyone went to Rebecca's trailer home. They sat down at the small dining area and Rebecca told them every detail of how her grandpa got kidnapped. After she finished, the tea kettle Tea had put on the stove rang and she took it off the stove.

"Who could've done this?" Tea wondered out loud.

"It's definitely that biker gang!" Joey yelled.

"But why did they kidnap Rebecca's grandpa?" Yuki asked.

"He probably has to do something with the ruins he was studying," Duke said.

"I think so too," Yugi agreed and he looked back at Rebecca, "Rebecca, where is the necklace that I gave your grandpa?"

"Oh, it's fine," Rebecca said and lifted the bandana around her neck to show the green crystal necklace. "My grandpa told me to take care of it."

"Maybe that's what they're after," said Tristan.

"Then be careful," replied Rebecca as she handed the necklace to Yugi.

"Ok so now what do we do?" asked Tea. Joey's and Tristan's stomachs grumbled.

"Um...I'm guessing that we eat for the sake of those two," said Yuki. The gang agreed and Tea looked through the fridge for ingredients. While the others were busy making dinner, Yugi and Rebecca sneaked out of the trailer to talk.

"What did you want to talk about Rebecca?" asked Yugi.

"When my grandpa was kidnapped, the creeps that took him left this behind," Rebecca said and handed Yugi a card and a note. Yugi read the note:

_I'll be waiting for you at Death Valley pharaoh if you ever want to see your friends again._

_Rafael._

"Thank you, Rebecca."

They headed back inside and soon enough it was night time. Everyone had fallen asleep except Yugi. Yugi quietly sneaked out of the trailer and switched places with Yami. Yami walked over to the white stallion.

"Yami? Where are you going?"

Yami turned around to see Yuki standing behind him. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Yami sighed and told her about the note and what was written on it.

"You can't just go there alone! Are you crazy?!"

"I have to," replied Yami with determination in his eyes.

"Then I'm coming too," said Yuki with a "you can't get rid of me that easily" look on her face. They stared at each for a few minutes and Yami gave in.

"Fine," Yami said and Yuki smirked. Yami got on the horse and helped Yuki get on. They rode towards Death Valley unaware that Weevil and Rex were following them on a rusty bicycle.

Yami and Yuki reached Death Valley and they got off the horse at the cliff and climbed down.

"I don't remember saying that you could bring your friend but no worries. It makes my job a lot easier," said Rafael, standing with his arms crossed, waiting for the pharaoh on the other side of the wooden bridge.

"Stay here," Yami said to Yuki and walked over to Rafael. As soon as Yami finished crossing the bridge, Rafael cut the ropes holding it together.

"Now no one can disturb us," said Rafael.

"Where's the professor?"

"I already let him go. He's probably at home by now."

"What?"

"But since you're already here, let's duel 'cause unlike my friends, I'm not satisfied by the souls of your friends," said Rafael. (A/N: I am not going into the whole justice talk they have here nor am I going into the depth of this duel because it's too much)

"Fine," Yami said and they both activated their duel disks. While Rafael and Yami duelled, Yuki felt someone behind her and saw Rex and Weevil.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Yuki.

"Uhh..." was all Rex could say.

"We're rooting for Yugi," said Weevil hurriedly.

"Yeah that's it!" agreed Rex. Yuki looked at them sceptically but just shook her head and went back to watching the duel. It had seemed like a streak of bad luck for Yami. Rafael had the upper hand and amazingly enough had given Yami the Seal of Oricalcous card. Yami played the Card of Sanctity and they both drew six cards. Yami was about to play a card but was stopped by a floating Yugi. _Wait. What? Why is Yugi floating and is that possible? Well if everything else is possible I guess this is too. I wonder why Yugi is fighting with Yami. What exactly is Yugi trying to prevent Yami from playing?....oh...shit..._thought Yuki in realization but it was too late. Yami had played the Seal of Oricalcous and had the symbol on his forehead. He was laughing evilly and started recklessly playing by sacrificing his monsters with no care. Yuki could do nothing but feel helpless.

"Yugi!" Yuki heard someone shout and saw Joey, Tristan, and Duke at the top of the cliff.

"Guys! Over here!" shouted Yuki. They saw her and slide down the cliff.

"Yuki, what's going on?" asked Joey and Yuki explained what had happen from the beginning of the duel.

"I can't believe it," was all Joey could say and they all watched the duel continue on. Rafael finally played his trump card, Guardian Eatos. Eatos took all of Yami's monsters from his graveyard and his monsters stared back at him with anger and disappointment then gave their powers to Eatos. Eatos launched an attack and Yami lost all his life points. Yami stood in shock from just had occurred and Rafael walked towards him.

"Pharaoh, you've lost the most important thing in this duel. Now it's your turn to be a sacrifice," said Rafael and looked at Yami with a smirk, "Farewell Pharaoh." The seal closed in on Yami and Yuki could see Yugi again and pushing Yami away. The light faded and Yami fell onto the ground.

"Yugi was..." Weevil started.

"Defeated," Rex finished his sentence.

"No way," said Tristan. Everyone else was basically speechless and shocked.

"I'll be taking this back," said Rafael as he took the Seal of Oricalcous card and the green crystal necklace from Yami. A helicopter appeared from behind him. Rafael picked up Yami with one arm and the helicopter let down a ladder. Rafael grabbed the ladder with his free hand and the helicopter flew over to the gang.

"Catch!" yelled Rafael and threw Yami at Tristan and Joey, "Now I'll be taking this." He grabbed Yuki and the helicopter started flying away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" shouted Yuki. Duke and the others started yelling Yuki's name.

"You asshole! Give back Yuki!" shouted Joey but Rafael was already too far away. The guys laid Yami on the ground.

"Yugi! Wake up man!" said Tristan. Yami's eyes slowly opened and he sat up.

"Yugi. You're okay!" Joey cheered but Yami had a solemn look on his face. "What's wrong Yugi? If it's about Yuki, don't worry man, we'll get her back!"

"Joey, Yugi is no long with us," said Yami. Everyone gasped and had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Then the one that the Oricalcous took...." Tristan started and everyone knew the answer in their heads. Yami punched the ground.

"This is all my fault! Yugi! Yuki!"

"Look. Let's all head back and think of a plan," Duke said and the others nodded. They all headed back to Duke's car while Yami got on Rebecca's horse and went back to the trailer.

Meanwhile back at Doma's headquarters, Yuki hands and legs were bounded by chains and Rafael carried her all the way to their master. Yuki had given up struggling a while ago especially since she didn't know how to get off an island in the middle of nowhere. Rafael stopped before a man with aqua coloured hair and two different coloured eyes.

"I've brought the girl master Dartz," Rafael said and bowed down.

"Finally," said Dartz, grinning like a madman.

"What do you want from me?" asked Yuki.

"You should know little angel," said Dartz.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Yuki rolled her eyes. Dartz slapped her.

"I hate angels with a sharp tongue," Dartz said. Yuki glared firecely at Dartz, her cheek stinging from the hit.

"Why do you keep calling me angel?! Why did you kidnap me?"

"Hmm...it seems like you don't know what you are, but no worries. You're the perfect bait for me to get to the pharaoh," said Dartz.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Yami!"

Dartz chuckled and brought his face close to Yuki and whispered, "You can't stop me." He back away and ordered Rafael, "Lock her in a guest room. We'll need her." Rafael nodded and left the room with Yuki. Rafael took her to a hallway with many doors and opened one. It was a huge room with a bed in the center, a desk in the corner, and light blue walls.

"Stay here," said Rafael and threw Yuki on to the bed and locked the door from the outside. _Why me? Why do they keep calling me angel?_

"Because you are one," said a voice. Yuki looked up and saw...

* * *

Sakuraanime2: The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Sakuraanime2: I have a very important announcement! I need a beta-reader for this fanfic. So if you can please message me if you want to be my beta-reader. Thanks!

* * *

"Stay here," said Rafael and threw Yuki on to the bed and locked the door from the outside. _Why me? Why do they keep calling me angel?_

"Because you are one," said a voice. Yuki looked up and saw herself. She gawked at the copy before her and shook her head. She looked up again to make sure she wasn't crazy, but there before her was an exact copy of herself. The copy moved towards her and Yuki crawled back until she reached the headboard of the bed.

"Don't be afraid. I'm you well your subconscious. I think that's what you call it. Anyways I'm you. The one that knows what you don't cause of the crazy mission we're on," Yuki's 'subconscious' explained. Yuki just stared and took a few minutes to process what was told to her. Finally she stood up.

"I don't understand what you're talking about at all. I come to Japan and suddenly crazy bikers start calling me an angel and then you appear and tell me you're my subconscious and I'm on some mission. Am I dreaming or hallucinating? Is me going to Japan all a dream? It probably is since all...I mean ALL...of this is very unreal," said Yuki.

"No. All of this is real. You went to Japan and met the pharaoh and now you're here. It's real, but you're identity and family is not."

"What?"

Yuki's 'subconscious' walked over to her and took off the headband Yuki wore. The headband quickly disappeared in the palm of her hand.

"You have no father, sister, or mother. That was fake so you could live a normal life to easily blend in with the pharaoh," said her 'subconscious'.

"But I have memories of a family!" countered Yuki.

"Those were fabricated so you could blend in to meet the pharaoh."

"I don't believe you!" said Yuki and crossed her arms, looking at the replica in front with defiant eyes. Her subconscious sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't that's why I'm here to give your real memories of your real family and of your mission. Now you won't be seeing me again so good luck!" the subconscious winked and tapped her index finger on Yuki's forehead. A light emerged and her subconscious went into Yuki body. Yuki's body fell to the floor.

Back to the gang, Tea and Rebecca waited patiently outside of the trailer for the boys to come. As Rebecca was on her laptop, she heard the sound of a roaring engine and looked up from her screen.

"Look Tea!" Rebecca exclaimed and pointed straight ahead. Tea looked at the direction Rebecca was pointing and saw Duke car coming toward them and Yami following right behind them on Rebecca's horse. Duke parked the car and everyone got out of the car while Yami climbed off horse.

"Yugi!" Rebecca happily ran to Yami and hugged him. Tea walked up to him too.

"I knew you could do it Yugi!" Tea said.

"Wait, that's not what...happened," Joey sad with a solemn look on his face.

"Huh?" Tea wondered.

"Yugi...lost," Tristan said.

"How is that possible? Oricalcous takes a person's soul," Tea said.

"His soul was taken."

"But then how can he be standing right there?" Tea's eyes widened and she looked back at Yami, "How?" Rebecca was still holding on to Yami.

"You're lying, right?" Rebecca looked up at Yami, "Change back with Yugi right now!"

"Rebecca...I'm sorry," Yami replied, "Yugi...became my replacement."

"Wait...where's Yuki?" Tea asked.

"They took her too..." Duke whispered.

"What?" Tea was in shock and they all turned to Rebecca as she yelled, "Why?! Why did you stay while Yugi's soul was taken! Why!" Rebecca started sobbing on to Yami's chest and she clinged on to him.

"This is all your fault! Give Yugi back to me! Give him back!"

"Rebecca," Tea said softly and put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, Rebecca turned and clinged on to Tea.

"Rebecca is right," Yami said, "Yugi told me not to use the Oricalcous yet I...it's all my fault Yugi and Yuki are gone."

"Don't say that!" Joey shouted.

"It's all my fault." Joey grabbed Yami by the collar.

"Stop saying that!" Joey punched Yami so hard that he was sent to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea shouted.

"We still have a chance to get them both back!" Joey yelled, "But what are we going to do if you keep blaming yourself? Where's your honour as the King of Games?" Yami stood up and looked away.

"But no one can defeat those three bikers from Doma," said Duke.

"Don't say nonsense like that!" Tristan said.

"He's right, "Yami said quietly and fist clenching, "We don't have the strength to defeat Doma."

A few hours later, they gang discussed their plan to take out Doma. Professor Hawkins told them about the text he had read about Atlantis and that the mystical stone that Doma carries gave them the power of God, but he could not decipher more.

"Damn!" Joey said.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Tristan, relaxing on the sofa.

"Just think about it. They went to so much trouble to just destroy the professor's research."

"Oh, that must mean that there must be something in the research that tells us how to defeat them," Tristan said.

"But the remains are gone," Tea said.

"No. There must be some information left in the Florida museum which is taken as the base for studying the remains," Professor Hawkins replied.

"So we still have a chance to decode the text," said Tea brightly.

"Ok! Let's go then and save everyone!" Joey yelled.

"But how are we going to get there? Florida is pretty far," Duke said. Everyone fell silent and then a light bulb lit up on top of their heads.

At Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba was listening to some news from his employee.

"I don't care! Find out more information about Doma!" Kaiba shouted into the phone and hanged up. Then his phone rang.

"What do you want?" Kaiba answered.

"A man named Joey Wheeler is on the second line," said Kaiba's secretary.

"That idiot's on the line? Transfer his line," replied Kaiba. Joey's eye popped up on the screen of the phone.

"Joey...you need move away from the camera," said Mokuba.

"Huh? Oh," Joey moved away from the camera and Mokuba and Kaiba could see the gang. "Sorry about that."

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked patiently.

"We've got clues about Doma," Joey said, "The clues are in Florida; please take us there with your connections."

"Please!" said Tristan.

"If you don't then Yugi will..." Joey blurted out and Tristan had to cover his mouth.

"Shut up Joey!"

"Huh? Yugi's other soul?" Mokuba wondered. Joey got out of Tristan's grasp and laughed nervously.

"Haha, ignore what I just said...because Kaiba hates supernatural things."

Kaiba did not pay much attention to Joey, but instead looked at Yami's downfallen face.

"Yugi you lost?" Kaiba asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" Joey asked, still laughing nervously. Kaiba punched his desk.

"Don't screw around with me!" Kaiba yelled, "You mean to tell me that King of Games title has be taken by some unknown bastard?!"

"Kaiba..." Yami could not look at Kaiba in the eyes.

"I've misjudged you Yugi! I have nothing to say to a stray dog like you!" Kaiba shouted in to the phone and hanged up.

While on the gang's side, Joey and Tristan were practically scared out of their socks from Kaiba's outburst.

"Look like we'll have to go on our own," said Tea.

"You can book train tickets to the nearest airport," said Rebecca, her eyes sad and distant. Everyone agreed on the idea.

A few hours later, the gang headed out on a train. (sakuraanime2: So we're going to skip a lot of things here like the duels on the train, airplane, and valley of dead souls. They all happened but I'm not retelling it.)

The gang and Kaiba met up and were on their way to Kaiba Corporation USA. They had gotten the remains from the museum and sent them to Professor Hawkins who is with Duke and Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Yuki had reawakened and Rafael took her to Dartz.

"My plan is near complete," Dartz said to himself. Rafael bowed and made Yuki bow with him.

"Master Dartz."

"Soon the nameless pharaoh will come," said Dartz, looking at the big huge screen showing Kaiba's helicopter where Yami currently was.

"I'll destroy him this time," said Rafeal.

"No!" said Yuki and stood up. Dartz turned around and looked at Yuki.

"You dare talk to me little girl?" Dartz said. Yuki looked at him fiercely in the eyes.

"Yes I dare. You want the pharaoh's soul, right? How about I do it for you?" said Yuki.

"You want to defeat the pharaoh? Such a surprising request. Tell me why I should let you," challenged Dartz, crossing his arms.

"Because he'll have a hard time duelling against a friend and you have nothing to lose so why not?"

"Very interesting little angel. Fine. Rafael will watch you so you don't do anything strange. Understand?" Yuki nodded and Dartz looked at Rafael, "Give her the things she need Rafael and even a change of clothing."

"Yes master," Rafael bowed again and led Yuki out of the room. Dartz looked back the screen.

"Very interesting angel indeed."

* * *

Sakuraanime2: Okay. That's it for now. So Yuki's an angel and she's helping Doma? What will happen next? Remember if you want to be my beta-reader, message me!


	20. Chapter 20

Yami was determined more than anything that he had to defeat Dartz. He had done too much damage. Dartz had taken away his friends' souls and kidnapped Yuki. After seeing that Joey had been defeated, Yami ran to Paradise Headquarters to face Dartz. He had to end everything that he had started. Yami slowed down to a walk as he entered the huge abandoned business building. He saw three elevators before him and noticed that one of them was coming down. He stood before the elevator and when it opened, he was surprised to find Mai falling in to his arms. Yami put her down with her back against the wall beside the elevator. Mai must have lost her soul too, but to whom? Yami walked into the elevator. The button for the roof had been selected already and Yami just stood, mulling over his thoughts.

Everyone he knew was being sucked in to this mess and Yami couldn't help but blame himself again. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Yami was the one who wanted to find out more about his past and used the god cards to do it. If he hadn't, this might have never happened. No one would have their souls being stolen and Yuki would have never been kidnapped. Yuki. Yami could only wonder what Dartz might be putting her through. Unlike the others, Yuki was new to their group and seemed to be specifically targeted by Dartz. She also seemed to have mysterious powers she was unaware of and it had caught Dartz's interests. If anything happens to her, Yami wouldn't know what to do. Again, all his doubts came back. Though Yugi had helped him to overcome his darkness, he didn't overcome his doubts. What if he really was an evil pharaoh? What if he had tortured his people? What if he couldn't defeat Dartz? Yami resolve to defeat Dartz became a bit weaker. He had to save his friends, but what if he couldn't?

Ding!

The elevator doors opened and Yami was thrown out of his thoughts. He tried to focus on what was happening now and stepped out of the elevator. He looked at his surroundings and saw two figures in the distance, facing him. The figures stepped out of the shadows and Yami widened his eyes at the sight before him. In front of him was the person he was thinking about a few seconds ago, Yuki. Yami noticed that she was different. Before she was a bit more relaxed, supportive, and cheerful, but now she seemed to be more serious, calm, and her eyes seemed to look almost emotionless. For a moment, Yami thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes but they were quickly replaced by determination and something else Yami couldn't put his finger on. The most obvious changes of Yuki's were her appearance. Usually Yuki wore clothes that were baggy or bit boyish, but now she was wearing white knee-high boots, a white lolita mini skirt with a huge laced bow on the back where the lace ended at the back of her knees, and a white corset. She was wearing the Oricalcous necklace and she was no longer wearing the headband she usually wore, instead letting her bangs fall naturally over her forehead.

"You need to stop spacing out Pharaoh," said Rafael, his arms crossed like usual. Yami looked over at Rafael and glared. How dare he? He was the one that had taken Yuki and now placing her in front of him. What was he planning?

"What are you planning?" Yami voiced out his thoughts.

"Nothing. I am just here to supervise our newest member's duel with the Pharaoh."

"What are you talking about!" Yami could not believe it. Yuki was their friend and would never join Dartz and his gang.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Yami looked over at Yuki and meekly asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is," Yuki answered, looking at Yami. Yuki saw the hurt in Yami's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty, but she had to do this, it was the only way.

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer that," Yuki said, "Now let's start this duel."

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I know this chapter was pretty short. I've been working on this for the past 2 months and it was suppose to include the duel but I'm having trouble writing the duel so instead of keeping everyone waiting, I decided to post what I had.

**Note:** A lot of events happened between this chapter and the previous one that I skipped (like Yami vs Yugi, Joey vs Valon, Joey vs Mai, basically the duels and the gang searching for Joey while defeating creautres of the Oricalcous stone) because I thought they weren't really necessary especially if you've watched yugioh already.

**Note: **I was aiming Yuki's new look to be a mix of angelic and gothic and maybe a bit of Mai's fashion sense. Hopefully I did that successfully.

I hope you guys are excited about the duel that is about to come up just like I am and I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to update as best as I can. Hopefully inspiration for the duel will hit me soon. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Yami looked over at Yuki and meekly asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is," Yuki answered, looking at Yami. Yuki saw the hurt in Yami's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. She had to do this, it was the only way.

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer that," Yuki said, "Now let's start this duel."

Yuki activated her duel disk as so did Yami. They both drew cards from their decks.

"I'll start," stated Yuki and drew a card, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Yami slowly drew a card from his deck. He just couldn't process what was happening before him; Yuki had sided with Doma and was duelling against him. It felt so surreal. Why did Yuki side with Doma? She didn't seem to have a bit of darkness in her heart yet she sided with them. Why?

"I don't have all day pharaoh! Hurry up and make your move!"

"Right," said Yami, "I summon the Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet. Then I fuse them together with Polymerization to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Chimera, attack her face down monster with impact blast!"

"Not bad pharaoh, but my monster isn't going down without a fight. Since my monster was Poison Mummy, it inflicts 500 damage to your life points." Yuki smirked as her Poison Mummy was destroyed and Yami's life points went down to 3500. Yami ended his turn.

"Is that all, pharaoh?" Yuki asked as she drew a card. "I place a card face down and summon Cure Mermaid. She increases my life points by 800 each turn. Then I activate the spell card, Messenger of Peace. As long as this is on the field, neither player can declare an attack if their monster has an attack of 1500 or more as long as I pay 100 life points each turn. Then I end my turn."

"I draw," Yami states as he drew a card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Messenger of Peace."

"Oh no, you don't. I activate my face-down card, Magic Jammer!" Mystical Space Typhoon was destroyed. "You can't get rid of my cards that easily!"

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode. I place one card face down and end my turn." Yami could tell that Yuki had improved last time she had duelled with him and the gang. It was amazing how well she had excelled and Yami needed to figure out a strategy to beat her.

"My turn," Yuki drew a card, "Because of my Mermaid, I gain 800 life points and then I pay 100 life points to keep Messenger of Peace on the field." Yuki's life points became 4700. "I summon Fire Princess to the field and then I activate the spell card, Poison of the Old Man. This card lets me either increase my life points by 1200 or inflict 800 point direct damage to my opponent's life points. I choose the latter." An old man appears in a brown cloak and mixes up a poison and throws it at Yami. His opponent's life points go down to 2700. "I end my turn." Yami drew a card from his deck.

"I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado!" Dust Tornado destroyed Messenger of Peace while Yuki looked in shock. "I place one card face down. Then I summon Queen's Knight. Queen's Knight attack Fire Princess." Queen's Knight gracefully goes across the field and slashes through Fire Princess. "Then I attack Cure Mermaid with Chimera." The Chimera roars as it attacked Cure Mermaid and Yuki's life points went down to 3900. "Then I place another card face down and end my turn."

"I can't believe it. You destroyed my combo," uttered Yuki with wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Yami asked.

"I dunno, "Yuki shrugged, "Why do you fight?"

"I fight for my friends."

"Now are you sure about that?" asked Yuki as she drew a card. Yuki smirked and formulated a plan.

Yami looked at her in bewildered. Of course he duelled for his friends. He needed to save them. He needed to protect them. But the way things were going, Yami wondered if he could.

"I play two cards face down and summon White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran. Then I end my turn."

"Of course I fight for my friends! I need to protect them," said Yami, answering her previous question as he drew a card from his deck.

"You NEED to? And here I thought you voluntarily protected your friends."

"It's not like that!"

"Then what's it like? Tell me! Why do you fight if it's not because you want to but because you need to? You believe that you're the cause of all this? You blame yourself for everyone losing? Because of that you NEED to save your friends or you'll blame yourself for eternity for their sealed souls?"

"I...I..." Yami did blame himself for losing Yugi's and Joey's soul. He blamed himself for creating this whole Doma mess. Yuki was right. Yami blamed himself, that's why he needed to save everyone.

Yuki's eyes softened as she watched Yami have an internal struggle.

"Just because a few things happened, doesn't mean you have to take up responsibility for them. It hurts when a loved one gets hurts but you can't blame yourself for their wounds."

Yuki's words echoed in Yami's mind. Was he truly blaming himself unnecessarily? Yes, he was. But what could he do? He owed Yugi so much. He was Yugi's protector, of course he felt responsible if anything happened to him.

"What I'm trying to say Yami is that you don't have to feel obligated to save the world or save Yugi's soul. Fight because you want to. Save Yugi's soul because you care about him not because you feel responsible for him losing it in the first place. Blaming yourself and rescuing someone because you feel responsible is not a strong resolve. You'll only end up hurting yourself and the people you're trying to protect."

"You're right. I've been blaming myself for everything and wanted to defeat Doma because I felt responsible for everything. Because of that, my resolve was weak and I starting doubting myself but now I won't. I will fight because I want to save the friends I have made in this life," Yami smirked as his eyes sparkled with life, "So be prepared for a proper duel."

"Oh I will," Yuki smiled.

Rafael had watched the whole interaction from the distance. _So she was planning to betray us. No problem. At least I get to finish the pharaoh myself afterwards._

Yami continued his turn. Yami looked at the field and the cards at this hand. Why does she have those cards in attack mode? Could the face down card be protecting her? _I think I know what I should do,_ Yami smirked.

"I activate Giant Trunade! All of the cards on the field go back to our hands. Then I activate Card Destruction," they discard their hands and draw cards from their decks, "Then I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Dark Magician Girl from the grave. Then I activate Dark Magic Curtain, using half my life points to bring out the Dark Magician." Yam life points go down to 1350. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Wow," was all Yuki could say, "I wonder if I can beat."

"I'm sure you can," Yami winked. Yuki could feel her face heat up a bit.

"O-okay," stuttered Yuki, "I draw." Yuki drew a card and placed two cards faced down. "I pay 800 life points and activate Brain Control. I think I'll take control of your Dark Magician. Then I summon Rapid-Fire Magician and sacrifice him and Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock. Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Dark Magician Girl."

"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force. It reflects your Magician's attack back at you."

"Then I activate Trap Jammer destroying your Mirror Force!" Dark Eradicator Magician attacks Dark Magician Girl and she's destroyed. Yami's life points then go down to 1150. "No more traps huh?"

Yami smirks, "Not quite. I activate Rope of Life! When I discard my entire hand, I can bring back Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard. Due to Rope of Life's effect, Dark Magician Girl's attack raises to 3100."

"That's impossible!"

"It's quite possible. Dark Magician Girl attack Dark Eradicator Warlock with dark magic attack!"

Dark Magician Girl winks and attacks Dark Eradicator with dark magic blast. Yuki's life points go down to 2500.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Yuki was lost. She drew her next card and could tell she had nothing that could beat Yami's powered up Dark Magician Girl. She could only do only thing, "I place one card face down in defence mode then I end my turn."

"Thank you Yuki," said Yami. Yuki looked at him with surprise.

"Thank you for what?"

"Because of you, my resolve to defeat Dartz is stronger than before. I definitely defeat him so we can all go home together," Yami smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome," Yuki smiled sheepishly, "I kind of forgot all about that." Yami chuckled and Yuki laughed with him.

"Well let's continue on," Yami said, "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and attack your face down monster." Yuki's monster is destroyed. "Then Dark Magician Girl, attack her directly!" Dark Magician Girl winks at Yuki and bows her head as an apology before using dark magic attack. Yuki's life points went down to zero and from the impact of the attack, Yuki fell to the ground landing on her bum.

"Ow."

Yami chuckled as he walked over to her and helped her up.

"That was a great duel," he said.

"Yeah it was," Yuki replied as she dusted herself off. They both smiled at each other and were gazing at each other until they were interrupted by a clap of hands.

"I think that's enough flirting pharaoh. I knew that angel would be useless but at least I get to finish you off," said Rafael as he walked towards them.

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I hope you guys liked that. It was my first time writing a duel so I might tweak the rules a little or might have messed up somewhere. Thank you to my friend Jessica for editing this (btw I still need a beta-reader so message me!).

**Now ****for ****news ****on ****fanfics****:**

So I plan to finish Always Loving You by January 1st (New Year) or my name isn't...you don't need to know my real name ^-^' Now since I want to finish this fic by then, you can expect more updates.

New fanfics are coming up!

I plan to write a one-shot yaoi yugioh fic. Most likely will be written and posted during the Christmas holidays.

I also plan to write a fanfic based on the artwork of my friend eranthe on deviantart. This fic will written and posted around May 2011 when Anime North (an anime convention) happens.

Depending on what peaks my interest, I might write other fics. After my yaoi one-shot, if I find that yaoi fanfiction might be my thing then I'll start writing more yaoi fics.

There will also be a sequel to Always Loving You in February 2011.

So you guys have a lot to look forward to during the winter (i guess summer for people that don't live on my side of the world).

Oh and for fanfics updates or if you just want to chat with me, follow me on twitter. Look for sakuraanime2 on twitter.

Now remember to REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! ^-^


	22. Chapter 22

Sakuraanime2: This is a really long duel so get comfortable.

* * *

"I think that's enough flirting pharaoh. I knew that angel would be useless but at least I get to finish you off," said Rafael as he walked towards them. Yami glared at Rafael and stood protectively in front of Yuki. "Don't worry pharaoh; I don't need that useless angel anymore. Oh and here, I forgot to give you a little gift." Rafael threw a card at Yami and Yami skilfully caught it. Yami flipped over the card and saw it was Joey's Claw of Hermos.

"So you're the one the defeated Joey and Mai," said Yami.

"The one that defeated Joey was Mai," replied Rafael.

"Then why was Mai's soul taken?"

"Because that moron was going to betray Master Dartz," Rafael smirked, "So I showed her, her place. Now her soul will help our cause."

"Don't you feel any pain? Doesn't your heart hurt? Doesn't your chest hurt? Joey, Mai, Pegasus, and...Yugi...just how many souls have you taken? Even Valon's and Alister's, they were your own companions! Don't you feel anything at all?" ask Yami, shaking in anger. Yami felt a hand clasp over his fist and saw that Yuki was standing beside him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I told you before pharaoh, nothing can be achieved if there are only people in the world. That's why destiny exists," Rafael replied, "In order to understand your destiny, you have to accept it and offer yourself to it. I'd also like to know the answer to destiny too. That's why both the body and soul are sacrificed."

"But why? Why do you need to abide by Dartz's so called destiny and even take our souls for it?"

"Destiny has begun to act. Times have started to move to another stage," Rafael looks up to the heavens, "No one is able to stop it from moving." Yami and Yuki look up too and see the shadow of snake type creature swimming in the sky. "Very soon, the great door of destiny will be opened by Lord Dartz. The moment for the answer to be revealed will soon be here. For that sake pharaoh, duel with me again. I did defeat you that day. The soul of whoever is defeated by the Oricalcous is taken but yours was not. I don't know why destiny did that. But when compared to the destiny Master Dartz refers to, it becomes really negligible. Right, you can't defeat me. I'm going to prove it here. That's destiny!"

"Rafael, why must we be bound by destiny? I'd like to duel you again, but that's because you're a true duellist. It has nothing to do with destiny!"

"No, our duel has been fixed by destiny. And this time, your soul will be taken!" Rafael took out the Oricalcous card from his jacket's pocket and flipped it to show to the pharaoh.

"The Oricalcous," Yami's eyes widened.

"Let your own hands decide your own destiny," said Rafael as he walked over to Yami. Yami stepped toward Rafael while Yuki kept a close distance.

"Even if you give me the Oricalcous this time, I won't use it."

"I know," said Rafael. They shuffled each others' decks and then walked a short distance away from each other.

"Yami," called out Yuki as she stood beside him, "Rafael is a good person that's been misguided by Dartz. The Oricalcous will use this to its advantage and plant a seed of darkness within him. You'll have to defeat that darkness and help guide him to the right path but be careful. He has a kind guardian that will protect him no matter so you're in for a tough fight."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," Yami said and gave her a small smile before facing Rafael again with a serious expression.

"Duel," both Rafael and Yami shouted as they activated their duel disks. Lightning sparked in the background and you could hear loud thunders from the sky.

"I'll go first!" said Rafael as he drew a card, "I activate Badge of the Guardian Angel!" Rafael discards five cards from his deck to the graveyard and then draws two cards from his deck. "Then I summon Backup Gardna in defence mode! Then I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw," Yami drew a card from his hand, "I summon Queen's Knight in defence mode. Then I end my turn."

"My turn," Rafael drew two cards, "Nameless pharaoh, my companions are pleased to meet you again. Let me say 'hi' on their behalf. I activate Gravity Axe! I use its special effect to summon Guardian Grarl. Then I use the special effect of Backup Gardna and equip Gravity Axe with Guardian Grarl." Guardian Grarl's attack points go from 2500 to 3000. "Go Guardian Grarl! Attack!" Guardian Grarl uses its axe to slash Queen's Knight and Queen's Knight is destroyed. "I end my turn"

Yami drew a card, "I activate the card, Monster Rebirth and bring back Queen's Knight in attack mode. Then I special summon King's Knight from my deck. Then I activate King's Knight's special ability and summon Jack's Knight! Next I use the magic card, Brave Attack!"

"That card is that one you used to defeat the god card!"

"That right. Brave Attack combines my monsters' attack power to defeat one target," said Yami, his eyes slightly narrowing, "That's the chance I've been waiting for!"

"Did you forget that you lost last time because you sacrificed your monsters just like that?" smirked Rafael.

"Rafael, I won't be affected by your words anymore," said Yami with a light in his eyes and his monsters standing by him with an unwavering loyalty, "I have faith in my relationship with my monsters! We both share sorrow and joy! Go on, Knight Warriors! Attack!" The Knights unite their swords and aim their attack at Guardian Grarl.

"I activate the trap card, Guardian Force! It can destroy an attack created by a spell card." The Knights stop their attack and Yami's card Brave Attack is destroyed. The battle went on like this back and forth until Rafael had three Guardians on the field and Yami had Kuribabylon on his side of the field. Rafael's life points had just gone down to 3500 because he sacrificed an equip card to save his Guardian Grarl from Kuribabylon's attack. Yami placed one card face down and ended his turn.

"Your ideals towards duels will not match with the outcome of the Oricalcous. To protect monsters, you will not trust the darkness in your body and soul. Isn't that right, Rafael?" asked Yami.

"My turn. I draw," Rafael drew two cards, "You're right, pharaoh. But even if that's true, that alone will not explain destiny. When you accept darkness and it becomes a part of you and when you give up everything, for the first time, light appears in the darkness. There's really destiny ahead of me."

"Rafael..."

"You and I are similar but we have chosen different paths. That's why you're unable to fully use your monsters. Then let me show you," Rafael raises the Oricalcous card above his head so everyone can see it, "the true power of this card!"

"Stop! Rafael!" shouted Yami. The skies thundered in the background.

"I activate the Seal of Oricalcous!" Rafael put the card in the duel disk slot and the green Oricalcous took control of the field. The necklace on Yuki's neck glowed green and heated up. It was starting to burn Yuki and a steam of darkness could be seen coming off the stone.

"Ouch," Yuki threw the necklace across the ground. Just then the elevator doors slide open and the gang came out. Tristan was carrying Joey's soulless body. Tea ran out while Kaiba and Mokuba followed behind.

"Yuki! How did you get here?" Tea asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It's a long story, it can wait. Right now, this duel is more important," replied Yuki and looked back at Yami 's and Rafael's duel.

"Wait, that the guy that defeated Yugi," said Tristan.

"What?" said Kaiba.

"Nameless pharaoh, let me show the true power of the Oricalcous bound with the darkness within," said Rafael. All of Rafael's monsters' attack power was raised by 500. "Go Guardian Grarl! Attack Kuribabylon!" Guardian Grarl roared and attacked Kuribabylon. Yami's life points went down to 1000.

"I activate my face down card, Rope of Life!"

"What?"

"When a monster has been sent to the cemetery due to a battle, I can activate this card as long as I discard all the cards in my hand. I have no cards in my hand so I special summon Kuribabylon!" Kuribabylon comes back on to the field with an increased attack power of 2300.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," said Rafael.

"Yugi," Tea started and Mokuba completed her sentence.

"Will he be okay? He only has 1000 life points left!"

"He'll be fine," said Yuki. The gang looked at her. She looked back at them and gave them a smile and winked, "He always pulls through so we should have complete faith in him, right?" The gang nodded and then Yuki went back to watching the duel.

"Is it just me or is Yuki looking a bit different to you?" whispered Tristan to Tea.

"You dumbass, she's wearing different clothes and this isn't the time for stupid questions like said," said Tea, irritably. Tea looked back at the duel with concern. She had been with Yami while he struggled with his darkness and she wondered if he would be okay going against Rafael again. No. She had to believe that he would fine just like Yuki said. She would give Yami her complete faith.

"My turn!" said Yami as he drew a card, "I activate the special effect of Kuribabylon and separate it into the brother of Kuriboh. I activate their special ability! Fuse and become Kuribandit!" The little fuzzy Kuriboh brothers jumped around and bump into each other in to a pink cloud. Then the pink cloud faded away and Kuribandit was revealed. "Then I activate the magic card Dark Magic Curtain to summon Dark Magician!" Yami's life point went down to 500 and Dark Magician appeared from the Dark Magic Curtains. "Dark Magician, attack Guardian Elma!"

"Activate face down card, Guardian Formation!" Elma did a back flip and avoided the Dark Magician's attack.

"What?"

"Guardian Formation changes the formation of a monster. Monsters in the front line will not be able to attack monsters that have retreated to the rear," explained Rafael.

"That's dirty! Making your monsters retreat!" shouted Tristan.

"Next I use Equipment magic from the graveyard to carry out a special activation, Celestial Sword!" Lightning strikes down on to the playing field and a sword appears.

"I end my turn," was all Yami could say.

"I draw," Rafael drew two cards and chuckled, "Nameless pharaoh, I'll give you another nightmare." Yami narrowed his eyes. "Come out! Guardian Eatos!" Lightning shot down on to the field and a golden glow, Guardian Eatos makes her appearance. "When there are no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Eatos without making a sacrifice." Yuki stepped closer to Yami, entering the Oricalcous circle

"Where are you going Yuki?" asked Tea as she watched Yuki walk away.

Yuki's eyes looked conflicted as she watched Eatos become turned by the power of the Oricalcous.

"You don't even care when Eatos turns in to that?" asked Yami, glancing back at Yuki before facing Rafael again.

"Is that something for you to worry about now?" Rafael grinned. Eatos grabbed the Celestial Sword making its attack power 3300.

"Oh no. That monster defeated Yugi last time! It can absorb the strength of monsters in the opponent's cemetery," said Tristan.

"What?" said Kaiba.

"How could this be? If this goes on..." Tea trailed off.

"Is there no way out?" Mokuba asked.

"Yami," said Yuki.

"Yes?" asked Yami, looking back at her.

"Be careful," said Yuki, her eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"I will," said Yami, a bit concerned about Yuki but he went back to the duel, "I activate the special effect of Kuribandit! When Kuribandit has been sacrificed, five cards can be drawn from the graveyard. Then add the non-monster cards among them to my hand and send the monster cards to the graveyard."

"But then the monster's attack strength will increase again," said Mokuba.

"But if a card that can defeat Guardian Eatos can be drawn then it's worth the try," said Kaiba.

"I'll bet the chance on the card drawn this turn," said Yami, looking at the two cards he's drawn.

"A final bet is that right?" said Rafael, "Eatos won't let you do that! I activate Eato's special effect, Soul of the Sacred Sword!" Eatos' sword glows blue and Yami's duel disk is pulled up and all his monsters in his graveyard give their strength to Eatos. Eatos attack power increased to 7000.

Tea gasped, "Its attack strength is 7000."

"Looks like you haven't drawn the card you wanted to," said Rafael. Yami tsked. "Eatos attack!" Eatos attacked Dark Magician but right when its sword was about to touch Dark Magician, it turned to stoned then turned to dust. And Eatos attack power went back down.

"What?" Rafael had a look of shock on his face as so did the rest of the gang except Yuki.

"What a pity, Rafael," said Yami, he took out a card from his graveyard, "The card I want is neither a Trap nor Magic card but this," Yami flipped over the card, "Electromagnetic Turtle! When this card is in the graveyard, the duellist can choose to the end round as or when he desires."

"How can such a card be in the graveyard?" wondered Rafael.

"Yeah Yugi is amazing!" shouted Tristan and Tea gleefully nodded her head.

"I end my turn!" said Rafael, still bewildered.

"You're still wrong! You shouldn't have used the Oricalcous!" said Yami.

"Only someone like you who has entrusted yourself in darkness will feel that way," replied Rafael.

"My turn," Yami drew a card, "I summon Big Shield Guardna in defence mode. Then I change Dark Magician to defence mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn." The duel continued on, both sides not giving up. In a short while, Rafael was able to summon Guardian Kay'est but slowly he was starting to lose his grip. Tristan and Tea were on the edge and didn't know when to take a breath of relief while Kaiba watched on. Yuki still stood by Yami watching over the duel. Rafael had just ended his turn and now it was Yami's turn. Yami drew a card.

"I activate Graceful Charity," said Yami, "I get to draw three cards then I have to discard two to the graveyard." Yami put his hand on his deck and hoped to draw the right card, he drew three cards. Yami grinned, "Rafael, I got it."

"No way."

"I activate Eye of Timaeus! Dark Magician fuse with Timaeus!" Dark Magician flew to the sky and a rainbow coloured orb enveloped them. The orb disappeared and Dark Magician sat on top of Timaeus and Timaeus has golden inscriptions all over its body. "I activate the special effect of Amulet Dragon. When it's summoned, its attack increases by 300 for every magic card in my graveyard."

"What?"

"I have sent eight cards to my graveyard," said Yami, "So the attack strength of Amulet Dragon has been raised to 5300. Amulet Dragon attack Guardian Eatos! Magic band of Light!" Amulet Dragon fired its attack at Eatos. Eatos screamed as she disintegrated. Yuki's tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry," Yuki whispered. As Eatos disappeared, she smiled one last time.

"Eatos!" shouted Rafael. Everything became silent and the Seal of Oricalcous started pulsing with energy.

"What the?" Tristan wondered.

"Your blow just now has sent Eatos in to a deep sleep in the cemetery," said Rafael in a deadly low voice, "But all this will turn her into a new soul and she'll reappear. Eatos is immortal!" The floor opened up and dark creature pulled itself out.

"What?" said Yami in shock.

"What is that?" asked Tea.

"Is that a monster's dead soul?" asked Tristan.

"That Eatos' protection," said Yuki. Yami looked at her and she continued, "Eatos is a guardian and she will make sure that the person that she cares for is always protected. This is the extent she will go to. But this form is made out of Rafael's darkness and hatred."

"This is the special effect of Eatos. When Eatos disappears in a duel with other monsters, it can appear as Guardian Deathscythe in defence mode," said Rafael, "Furthermore because of Guardian Deathscythe's special effect, it equips Reaper Scythe. Reaper Scythe activate special effect: for each monster in my cemetery, its attack is raised by 500." Deathscythe's attack increased to 3500.

"Don't tell you sent Eatos to the grave on purpose," said Yami.

"Because Eatos is in the grave, Deathscythe can become a saint," said Rafael.

"Rafael, you..."

"It's still too early for a farewell speech," replied Rafael. Yami glared and ended his turn. Rafael drew two cards. "I changed Deathscythe's position to attack mode. Right now except Guardian Deathscythe, I sacrifice on my monsters."

"What? You're sending your monsters to the graveyard yourself?" Yami was in shock. Just how much had the Oricalcous' darkness had affected Rafael? He destroyed each of his monsters and Deathscythe's attack increased to 5500.

"I can surpass the darkness within me," said Rafael, "Deathscythe, attack with all your hatred!" Deathscythe cut off Amulet Dragon's head and it was destroyed. Yami's life points went down to 300. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Yami drew a card, "I activate Card of Sanctity. It lets both players draw until we have six cards in our hands." They both draw cards until they have six in their hands. "I summon Watapon then sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl in defence mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Let me chop that ever confused head of yours," said Rafael as he drew two cards, "I activate the magic card, Submission. When a monster with low attack strength is attacked by one of high attack strength, it must accept it in defence mode. Deathscythe, attack Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician started standing up against her will. "This is the last attack. Now it's time for both parties to settle their destiny. Cut of Hell!"

"I activate Magical Pigeon." Dark Magician Girl gets replaced by a hat and Deathscythe slashes the hat and doves fly out.

"What?"

"This card can only be used when a Dark Magician Girl is on my side of the field. Dark Magician Girl can turn in to a golden dove in defence mode for one turn," explained Yami. Rafael gave out a frustrated growl.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Rafael. The doves become Dark Magician Girl again. "Why? Why is destiny playing tricks on me? Why has it been helping you?"

"I've trusted so much that before the end of this duel, something will change. How you and I will change. In order to see that, I'll try my best to duel, that's all," said Yami with determination.

"Will I change?" grinned Rafael, "My destiny is strange, isn't it?

"My turn," Yami drew a card, "Rafael, I finally hear your cries."

"Cries?"

"Yes. When Deathscythe entered the field, you were sacrificing guardians, your heart was crying, am I right?" asked Yami.

"Why are you saying such strange thing all of a sudden?"

"That was what my partner told me. If you don't intend to share the burden of darkness in others, you won't be able to understand the pain within them. I will share the burden of darkness," said Yami, remembering Yugi's words.

"How boring!"

"Then I'm going to wipe away your cries using this card!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to activate a magic card, Underworld Circle."

"Underworld Circle?"

"Rafael, let me show you the monsters you've sent to the graveyard," Yami plays the card and the monsters on the field disappear. The Oricalcous circle spins and the whole field is cover by darkness that anyone standing outside the Oricalcous Seal cannot see what's happening between the duellists. Yami founded himself to be in a graveyard. He knew that Underworld Circle lets you summon monsters from the graveyard but he seemed to be in a real one. The fog in the cemetery lifted a bit and Yami noticed Rafael beside him.

"Where are we?" asked Yuki as she appeared beside Yami.

* * *

Sakuraanime2: I ended the chapter here because it was getting so long. Also I wanted to update. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter will be up next week hopefully. Remember to review!


End file.
